Lust for Life, Love, and Blood
by Dunamess
Summary: UPDATED on 10.30.07! TCOR hasn't happend yet. After being captured by a group of mercs, Riddick meets up with a deadly young woman who is a hazard to herself and others. Plz RR.
1. The Revelation

Author: Dunamess-  
Title: Lust for Love, Life, and Blood  
Rating: NC-17 for graphic violence, language, sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or any of the characters from the Pitch Black universe. So don't sue me cuz I have no money, it's all for college.  
Summary:  
Archive: yeah I guess  
Feedback: always appreciated

Lust for Love, Life, and _Blood_

1. The Revelation

Bloody and burned was the only explanation for her situation. She had been lying at the bottom of that pit in an abandoned harvesting plant for the last three years. That is if she was keeping time correctly. Any human would have been decomposed by now, lucky for her she wasn't. _Helcastians _were special like that, and she was the dominant female of her race. She had no real need for regular food. Instead she feed off of the small amount of sunlight that filtered thru a crack in the ceiling; now she was the plant.

Eyes that would sparkle like jade were now partially glazed over in defeat, and yet, she lived. Hair black as midnight now shredded and shaped with the earth. Her flawless brown skin was now a mass of healed welts over a pale contrast. "Why can't I move or escape? How the hell did I get myself into this, and here of all places?" Her mind was running her ragged; senses heightened to their highest level. 'HIM!' her mind screamed "Him who? I don't know anyone anymore." Great she was arguing with herself now.

'HIM, who tried to take you from yourself, HIM who lied not only with words, but body as well.' Her left eye twitched at the imposing memory. 'Him, atop of a whore who cost him less then a pint of ale, thrusting into her in an almost animalistic way. All because you refused to be in the whore's place, to be a whore yourself. One such as you should never have been drawn to such a creature, a _human_.' The last part was hissed in disgust. "Poor Mortals" Her mother would always say that to her at least 10 + times a day. According to her they were marked to live short and despairing lives. "We must feed from them my child or fall prey to our own bloodlust. If we do not, we make things more difficult for both of our species. I warn you child, never let your hunger for their blood lead to another hunger. Such desires will only bring about your demise." Kazira worried about her only child constantly. If she had any idea that this would have been the outcome of the mission for her daughter, she would have slit her own throat.

'Forget that now. Can your hear it? Can you hear the heartbeats of your salvation?' her mind must be striving for her insanity, because, in fact she could hear them. One was steady and calm while the others were almost giving her a headache with their speedy and uneven beats. If she didn't know any better she might have thought they were afraid. 'Not of you, no one but HIM knows where we are'. That's when she felt it, like a strong tug in her gut. 'BLOOD!' her mind shrieked. 'Move girl, MOVE!' the tug turned to a punch and she knew the bloodlust had begun.

"Goddess forgive me for what I am about to do" she whispered from her spilt lips. Her hand twitched, but she did not feel the pain from the broken bones, all she felt was hunger. She cried as her body moved against her will.


	2. The Distraction

2. The Distraction

"The fuck this happen?" was all he could ask himself as the group of mercs dragged his drugged body into the abandoned building.

12hrs earlier:

"Fuck baby you're so tight!" Riddick growled out as he continued to his conquest over yet another paid piece of ass.

"God you're tearing me apart!" she screamed but kept meeting him thrust for thrust. For another hour this continued.

As he lay spent and limp beside her he started to feel numb, and not from the raw sex he'd just had either. Dragging his hand across her naked stomach, her skin felt like fire or was it him? The numbness had changed to an extremely painful burning sensation. He was thrown off the bed, but had no time to react. Landing face first on the cold floor, Riddick started to get pissed.

'What the fuck is wrong with me, I can't move a fucking inch'

"What's wrong baby? Pussy got your dick?" was the shrill question from Ashlin who was propped up on her elbow, her fake chest pushing into the mattress while she stared down at a bewildered Riddick with a knowing smile.

"You fucking bitch! What did you do to me? I'm gonna make you a new smile if you don't answer me bitch!" he yelled furiously.

"Oh please, you can't do shit to me face down on the floor. Just be happy you can even talk. When that sucker kicks in, you'll be as limp as a wet noodle." Ashlin slid from the bed and stepped over Riddick to her dresser and sat down facing his prone figure. She picked up a green container with body oil in it and waved it in front of his face.

"You never even thought to ask why I was putting this shit one did you. Can't believe you let that slip, but I guess when you're thinking with your other head, small things like that don't matter when all you want is a good fuck. Lick and biting me just got it into your system even faster. It enters through the pores and after that its numb city. He promised me a new pair of pumps to bag your murdering ass. Shit, I would've done it for free but he's too nice for that." She stood up and leaned down to look him in his blazing mercury eyes. "You fucked up big time Richie boy, you honestly think I've been fucking you 3 months straight just for the fun of it? YOU MAKE ME SICK! Every time after you leave, I scrub my skin raw till it bleeds. You're nothing but a new pair of shoes to me babe." She spit on him before she got up, walking to the door to let Burgo in. The merc had the biggest shit eating grin on his scar covered face. In his right hand was a pulse gun and in his left were the accursed pumps Ashlin had been talking about. Those were the last things he saw before he blacked out.


	3. The First Lust: Blood

3. The First Lust: Blood

"STOP IT!" she screamed, but no sound came out. Her feet were still moving up the side of the pit and jagged nails were clawing through the dirt like it was air. She was hungry and she couldn't stop, and deep down she didn't want to.

Her head popped up slowly, assessing the situation at hand. 'Oh yes my dear, we shall be sated tonight. So many to pick from… excluding that one.'

"You can't make me kill just one. For fuck sake, if one of them gets out alive, my revival could get back to 'Him' and that is something I do not wish to deal with."

'Fine fine, be a wuss about it. Kill them all, even the pretty one. Right? Because if you don't, it'll just make things more difficult. We feed, heal our wounds, gather our wits, get back what is rightfully ours, and then kill the fucker who put us here in the first place. No wiggle room. From our first night here, that was all u ranted about. Feed, Heal, And Kill. That hasn't changed has it? Be rational, what two people know is not a secret. Unless… If you don't want to kill the pretty one then take him instead. You know, a portable lunch for the long trip ahead. How bout that?'

"I think you should shut the fuck up before I slit my wrists and bleed myself dry on the spot." She was snarling now and the pretty one's head snapped up and stared right at her. "He can't see me; it's too dark for human eyes." He was looking at her thou. A small smirk graced his lips. It only lasted a few seconds before he was struck in the temple with the butt of one of the armed men's guns.

"The fuck you smiling at shithead? You aint got nothing to be happy about. As soon as the sun rises we're taking your merc killing ass to Gehenna 6. Slam boss said 20 mil for you alive, but 10 mil dead is just as good, so cut the shit." Burgo had everything figured out down to his piss breaks. It was flawless, and he was gonna be rich. 20 way spilt? Fuck that. He had a talk with a select few out of his group. Only 5 of them were getting that money. Four Million credits each. As soon he was done with Riddick, he'd come back to Caulcifer Prime and meet up with Ashlin. Damn that woman was something else. Bitch actually got one up on 'The Big Bad'.

Riddick was still staring at the same spot; at the girl. She hadn't moved yet; she looked ready to spring at any moment. 'Cute little thing' he thought. 'Looks pretty fucked up thou. Shit!' Her right wrist looked mangled but he couldn't see any pain on her face. As his eyes slid over her face he caught her eyes. 'Well fuck me sideways, she's got a shine job, or something close to it.' Her eyes looked green from this distance. He hadn't seen green since before his shine job. It looked good on her.

"He won't look away. Make him stop, it's pissing me off. You know how I hate to be stared at." She was getting antsy. She could attack now; take down the 5 in the front first. "Guns… no I hate guns, too noisy and they smell. A blade… shit I wish I had my Flambergé. The less energy I use the better. 20, damn this is gonna suck so much."

'Stop your stalling girl, make a decision. Kill to live or crawl back into that pit and let your mind rot while your body deteriorates? Grab the closet one and bleed him dry. You'll start healing immediately, but don't leave a drop…'

"Take from their Life blood? You can't be serious. That's forbidden even to one as high as me. No, I will only take what I need and not a drop more. I'll let them bleed out but I won't take their last drop."

'Humph, you say that now, but you can't fight nature girl, no one can, not even mother'

With that last thought she rose fluidly out of the pit and stood on the edge looking at the men through the darkness.

'Feed… Feed!'

"Yes, I must feed. I must drink." She leapt up into the rafters and took her position.

'Oh yes, Let the slaughter begin!'


	4. The Surrender

4. The Surrender

"I've got enough blood on my hands. I don't see the need to add more." She was scared.

'True that may be child, but we haven't fed in over 3yrs. If we don't … well I don't have to go in the gory details do I?'

"No, you don't, but I can't do this, not in my current state. Would you… what if I let you take care of it?" She had to make a decision fast. It looked like the armed men were going to hurt the pretty one.

'Cant let them hurt our Moon Eyes can we?'

"NO!"

'If you let me go, I won't stop, I'll kill all of them without a second thought. Can you live with that?'

"Yes"

With that surrender, she lost control of her body; her actions from that point on wouldn't be her own.

Looking down from her spot on the rafters she noticed something odd.

'20 hardly seems a necessary amount for one man, don't you think?'

"Now you're the one stalling. Just get it over and done with so that I can have my body back." She had a bad feeling about this but she needed the blood.

'Hmm, very well.'

A slight pain in her mouth let her know her fangs were breaking through her gums. It had been so long since she'd bared them. Licking the blood from her lips, she glanced down to choose her first target.

'The skinny one first. Hmm, he's easy pickings.'

Riddick had lost sight of her a few seconds after Burgo had struck him.

'Where'd you get to little girl? Couldn't have left that quickly?'

Then he looked up and realized that was the stupidest thing to have done. He saw her alright, but all that he could see in her eyes now was red, glowing red eyes the color of blood.

"Oh Shit!"


	5. The Feeding

5. The Feeding

'Clever that Pretty One is.'

As soon as she had been spotted by Riddick she glided down with a speed human eyes couldn't follow and grabbed the first victim, yanking him back with her about 20ft. She whipped her head back and sank her teeth into the right side of his neck drinking furiously. Thinking she had a hold on him, she was surprised when he maneuvered the front of his shotgun at her stomach getting two shots, making a hole right through her.

"RIGS! Rigs you son of a bitch, where are you?" Burgo shined his flashlight into the dark the moment he heard the shots. "The Fuck is going on?"

The young man walked back slowly holding rifle in hand and trying to slow down the flow of blood from his throat with the other.

"Christ Rigs! What the fuck happened to your neck?" Burgo could see a huge chunk missing. "You get bit by something kid? Come on, out with it. Speak up!" The other men were getting freaked out.

"I… I don't know what the fuck it was boss, but I hit it, twice. I felt hands on me thou, that I'm sure of." He fell and the rest of them saw her, walking towards them with even steps. The huge hole in her gut proved her to be the attacker.

"What, what is it? I just fell, no big deal." Rigs lifted up to his knees. They looked like they'd seen a ghost or something. He looked at Riddick, the bastard smiling at something behind him, so he turned. She took a hold him with such strength and speed he felt a few bones crack.

As he looked into her eyes he wanted to scream, to kick, to do something, but he was frozen by her stare. All he could see in her eyes was a glowing red void, right up to the point that she bit him again. He could feel his life being taken from him; feel himself dying.

'Please forgive me, but I need you. It will all be over in a few moments.'

The voice of an angel he thought. A small smile graced his lips as darkness consumed him.

He was dead.

'So guilty are you that you must ask forgiveness from the wicked?'

"THEM WICKED? Then what are we? Fucking saints? Let me do as I will and you finish what you started!"

'As you wish.'

Dropping the drained body she drew her hand across her mouth to capture the stray drop that had traveled down her chin. Glancing up she grinned at them showing off her inch long fangs which begged for more flesh to taste.

Stepping over the first of many to come, she advanced forward for the next. The look on their faces was priceless.

'Plenty more where that came from.'


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I forgot to mention who the female character is talking to. She is talking to what I will call an 'Inner Voice' for now. Sorry for the confusion.

Kimera


	7. The Introduction

6. The Introduction

"It wasn't very nice of him to shoot me. He got what he deserved." Her voice was ethereal and dark. There was power in it and they were all unable to move.

"But as you can see I'm feeling better already," glancing down at her stomach, the hole was filling back with intestines, kidneys, blood, bone and flesh. Her beautiful bronze skin was flawless without a mark.

"Ya know that first meal always makes me feel right as rain." She was licking the excess blood off her hand, nibbling the flesh that was nestled under her nails from grabbing Rigs.

"Oh don't mind me guys, just cleaning my nails. Hate it when skin gets under there makes me feel dirty. But I guess my attire at the moment doesn't seem any better aye?"

They were staring at her, and she was getting angrier by the second.

"STOP IT! Stop staring at me like I'm some freak!" One of the men at the back bolted for the steel door. It slammed shut right before he reached it and when he turned around she was right there in front of him, staring him down. "How do you like it, huh? See anything interesting Merc? How bout I show you what I've been seeing for the past three years."

Her hands reached up taking a hold of his head and dragging him within an inch of her face. All he could see was blood in her eyes. He saw decaying flesh, insects crawling and feeding on the strange woman. He saw how at the end of every night, her wounds would heal agonizing slow. He could smell Rigs' blood on her. He was a breath away from her lips and he had the strong urge to taste her. "Is that what you want Merc? To kiss me? How bout I give you a better type of kiss instead?" The strange woman yanked his head back so fast she knew it was broken, but he was still alive just like she wanted. He was limp in her arms. The others still stood frozen in place, watching as the next of their men was cut down.

"Let's give me a kiss then." She sank her teeth into his throat this time savoring it a little more than the first. No need for a blood rush to make her dizzy. The sensation was indescribable. She felt eyes on her but knew that none of them could move. Her aura was so powerful after one feeding.

This man heard the same whispering confession as Rigs before he died. Dropping that one, she turned on her heels slowly facing her audience. Some were pale as a sheet while others like the one she figured was the leader, were red in the face with anger. She looked at the pretty one for a moment and noticed that he had had his head down the entire time.

'He didn't stare at us, but why?'

"Hmm. Two down and eighteen to go. Who's next?" She was walking between them at first then worked up to skipping like a little girl in candy shop.

"Just do it already you crazy bitch!" It was the one who had struck Moon Eyes who broke the silence. He was pissed, and it spurred her on even more.

"Shut the fuck up scar face. Never again will I do what a man says. That's what landed me here in the first place." She was standing in the center of them. In an instant she had disappeared. Just… gone. No poof, no shazam. Just not there.

Riddick lifted his head up slowly. He had felt a presence in front of him but knew it wasn't one of the mercs. They were still in the same position they had been for the last five minutes. He saw her dirt covered knees first, the scratches and blood no longer there. The tattered skirt was next. He kept raising his eyes until they landed on her ripped top. 'Nice tits' he thought. Her neck was long and slender and if his vision was correct, something that resembled a jewel was protruding from her chest. Nothing large but noticeable. It looked like it belonged there. He kept going. Her full lips darker now from the blood of the mercs. Her mouth was open a little, giving him a glimpse of her fangs. 'Razor sharp, damn.' She smirked after that thought and he lifted his eyes the rest of the way, and their eyes locked.

Her hand shot out and took a hold of his chin. She didn't apply any pressure but she wasn't gonna let him move away.

"Such pretty eyes you have. Strong in both body and mind. You're the only one who hasn't been affected by the 'witching voice'. Very interesting. What is your name Moon Eyes?" She was stroking the left side of his face with the back of her hand. 'So gentle one instant and murderous the next' Riddick thought.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped Convict and Murderer." He put a huge grin on his face.

"Kazira Demona. Woman Scorned and Very Hungry. Nice to meet you handsome." She leaned down a little bit closer, her lips a breath away from his. With her eyes still locked on his she kissed him. The kiss was so light it almost felt like air. When she pulled back she leaned to his right ear "I have no use for you nor do I wish you harm. If I let you go will you leave and promise me that you will tell no one of this?"

The look in her eyes had changed and her voice was softer but it still held the same power. He knew he couldn't fuck around with this girl. "Uh, yeah I promise."

"Good" Her voice was dark again. She took her hands from his face and slid them over is shoulders. Using both hands she explored his chest almost as if she were memorizing his body. Bringing her hands back up, she moved down his back and took hold of the cuffs on his wrists, and pulled. They broke and she dropped them to the floor. Reaching around him a little, she took hold of the ankle cuffs and did the same, as if she were ripping paper. He stood up to his full height in front of her, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had dug in. "Why?" he asked. Riddick was as curious as the frightened mercs watching in awe behind him.

"Because she wants you alive." She wasn't looking at him anymore but staring at the mercs with hunger in her eyes. She moved a step forward but was stopped by Riddick's grip on her arm. Looking down at his hand on her arm she let out a low growl and looked at him with death in her eyes. "Let. Me. Go." Pronouncing each word with a hiss she waited for him to let go, but he didn't. Leaning down her whispered to her "Who is 'she'?"

"She is the other that resides in this body; my host. She found you to be quite interesting, so she said I could not have you. Now, if you still expect me to hold up her end of the bargain, you had better let me the fuck go." So he did, and walked away. He was almost to the back of the building when he stopped and turned around.

"Kazira?"

"Yes Richard"

"You wouldn't mind if I watch do ya?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Be my guest." So he stayed. He flopped down on the ground 20ft from where they were and waited for the show to begin.  
"If you need a ride outta here Kazira, you can jump ship with me to where ever you like. And you can call me Riddick."

She was walking back to the center of the mercs again. "Much appreciated Riddick. I accept. Now lemme give you your show." She lunged at the closest two with the same speed as they were released from her spell. Grabbing them by the backs of their shirts while they tried to flee, she pulled them up into the rafters to finish her meal.

"Fuck, I wish I had some popcorn for this," Riddick growled, cuz it was sure gonna be a hell of a show.


	8. The Second Lust: Acceptance

7. The Second Lust: Acceptance

She had finished feeding in less than an hour. He found it very thoughtful of her to keep Burgo alive till the end; making his death the slowest.

"I was tempted to keep him as a bag lunch, ya know for my next snack time? But he would have been too much of a problem. Bitching and moaning about some chick and her shoes, pssh please." She was walking beside Riddick while she talked on about the now deceased merc like it was nothing out of the ordinary what she had done. He had to laugh to himself about what she was saying. 'Quite the interesting kid,' he thought.

"Um, I'm not a kid first off. Second, you might want to watch what you think. I can read people very well. And another thing, we need to take care of you first before we leave." She was looking at him as if he were injured or something.

"Take care of me? Ain't shit wrong with me kid, so lets just…" He was having the numb feeling again and his knees gave way leaving him with only his hands to keep him up.

"Holy Fuck, what did I tell you. How long since you've been poisoned, huh? Do you even know?" When all she got for a response was labored breathing she knelt down beside him and pressed her palm to his chest, right over his heart. "Damn, your hearts almost beating right out of ya. Over 14hrs since the poison entered you system I'd guess." Kazira lifted her hand up to the small cut over his lip where he had been struck. "Let's see what you got in you handsome." She tasted his blood and in few seconds started spitting and scrapping her tongue. "SHIT! Tastes like sour Parnaza fruit. Ugh always hated those when I was little. How the hell did you get so much in you in such a short amount of time? It usually takes days for it to be absorbed through the pores." She was sniffing him all over trying to find where the largest amount had entered from.

"The… the Whore I was with last night: gasp: She said she used some kind of oil." That was all he could muster before he collapsed. He was out cold.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." She could hear his heartbeat still. "At least he's still alive. You so owe me for this." Taking him by the arms first she hoisted Riddick over her shoulder. "Damn you're a heavy fuck! So lucky I aint normal."

She used what knowledge from the mercs blood to find the direction to the ship. Walking and talking to 'herself', she was unaware that Riddick was half conscious.

"Kazira this, Kazira that, I am not KAZIRA! I'm Fucking Kimera for goddess sake."

'Oh come now child, your letting your hormones get the better of you. He thought you were me, so what? All that matters now is getting that Parnaza poison out of his system. I still might want that snack on the way home and I refuse to drink bad blood. Gives me indigestion. By the way have you noticed how, being around this mortal makes us act differently in a way we haven't experienced in a while?"

Kimera was getting fed up with all the walking. "Kaz how much farther do we have to go, the sun will be up soon and I don't want to deal with heat too." Riddick groaned slightly "The fuck you talking to girl?"

'She's talking to me Riddick.'

"SHIT!" He pushed off of Kimera's back landing in a crouching position.

"Oh great Kaz just go and scare the sick man with your astral self why don't cha."

Was he looking at another Kazira, and who was Kimera?

"Hey, you're getting worse. I promise I'll explain everything when we get to the ship, but for now you'll just have to trust us when I tell you that we only want to help." Kimera was kneeling in front of him while Kazira's astral form was standing next to him, barely visible with the coming dawn. 'You should listen to her mortal, she wants to help you. While I on the other hand am waiting for you to drop for good so that I can get what's left of you.' Her smile was all fangs. Kimera was glaring at Kazira. 'What, I am. I'm not going to lie to him about it. He needs to know that I am not his ally, you are. Hmph, I've had enough of talking to this mortal, he's a waste of energy.' With that she shimmered out of sight.

"Ignore her; she's just upset that I let her out for such a short time. Now, back to you. I need to carry you; walking will only increase the flow of poison through your blood." She lifted her hand to wipe the cold sweat that had gathered above his brow and he recoiled. She sighed heavily. "I can only imagine what you think of me, but please, let me help you Riddick. I… I want to, I need to. To make up for what I did back there." Her head was hung low and he heard her sniffling.

"Great I made her sad," he mumbled to himself. Rolling his eyes he spoke. "Fine"

Her head shot up. "Really?" Her eyes were so bright now but they weren't green anymore but a golden yellow. The shine was no where to be seen.

"Yes, really. But I don't want that psycho bitch working on me. She freaks me out" He put his hand out; it was shaking from the amount of strength he had to use to keep it from dropping. He was hoping that she took it soon before he had to drop it. Thankfully she did.

"Ok" she said in a small voice. "I a have feeling that you don't normally accept help from others. I appreciate your trust in me."

"Don't make me regret it." He growled that last part at her. From the way her eyes darkened for a split second, he figured he must have brought Kazira out with that threat.

"I won't Riddick. Now let's get going. I think these belong to you." She pulled out his goggles from nowhere and handed them to him. He accepted them happily. "Thought you might need them with the sun coming up and all."

"Thanks" He slipped them over his eyes.

"You should rest." Her voice sounded ethereal again and it had an echo to it.

"I'm not…" He fell to his side out like a light.

"Ha look at that. It does work on him, just need to put a little more kick into it." She lifted him back up onto her shoulder and continued walking towards the ship that was now coming into her line of sight.


	9. The Departure

8. The Departure and Tales of Bandages and Betrayal

Kimera was traveling with a strange, attractive and now poison free convict resting in the med bay on the same ship as her, what had she gotten herself into?

"I should have stayed and let myself rot in that pit." She was being plagued with the memories of the mercs she had allowed Kaz to kill. Blood tells you everything about a person. Whores, Death, and Creds. That was the brunt of what she saw. Then she saw the innocent people those men had harmed or killed and she felt a little less guilty about what she had done.

'Couldn't let you do that now could we? What? Is the poor little Priestess' Daughter, all sad and guilty over a group of bad men? Boo-Frickity-Hoo young one. Like we haven't done worse?' Kazira was leaning against the door frame in the cockpit picking her nails while Kimera sat hunched over in the pilots chair.

Kimera shot up like lighting getting in her face. "You've done worse, not me. Whenever things get out of hand you take over, oh yeah you sure as hell take over. Fucking overkill is what you do." She was jabbing her hand into her and she was making contact even thou Kazira was in astral form. "New Rome; 7yrs ago, you decided that I needed some extra field time and went straight to ground zero while I was sleeping. Even killed a few guards to get out. 400 KAZIRA DEMONA! 400! Fuck most of them weren't even soldiers either, but innocents Kaz; poor, scared, defenseless innocents and you cut them down like wheat." She was crying by the end of her rant. Kazira took hold of her shoulders and thrust her back into the pilots chair and getting right in her face.

'You were weak, Goddess help me you still are." She was snarling at her and her eyes were glowing red. 'If you remember clearly, it was you that wanted them all dead, and I did not hear you make any exemptions like you did with the mortal on this ship with us. You wanted them dead for what they did to your little friend. What was his name again? Ah yes Navis. Such a sweet little boy wasn't he? Except that he couldn't speak because as a slave in New Rome, he had his tongue cut out when he was still a baby.' Kimera tried to avert her gaze.

'Don't you turn away from me! You'll listen to me and you'll listen well. You remember the huge welts that were on his back? The ones he received for befriending you? Because you were different, a Helcastian; the accursed creatures that we are? You do, because if you didn't you wouldn't have saved Riddick. You would have killed him yourself, just like you intended to kill those mercs.'

'Remember our creed: The Darkness is the only thing that brings comfort. Being one with the Darkness brings peace and chases away the fear, replacing it with power. It embraces those who have no light to take them in and possesses their very soul. That is what we are, The Darkness. The Devourers. We are born cursed to drink blood, to know secrets that lie in the mind and heart, to see what is in the dark. You can't deny what you are. If you try to, I'll be right there to show you the truth, just like I did at New Rome.' She kissed her on the forehead but Kimera was staring into nothingness with tears streaming down her face. She was right she thought. Everything she had said was true and there was no use trying to say or do differently.

"I understand" she wiped at her face furiously trying to erase any evidence of her weakness.

'Good. In due time we shall get what is ours and exact revenge on him and all those that aided him in our unwanted vacation. I can only imagine what has happened at home since our absence. Mother must be beside herself with worry. And sweet Navis must think us dead.' Kazira was pacing in front of her when she noticed Riddick standing in the doorway. She stopped her ritual and made a low 'ahem' to get Kimera's attention.

Her head shot up. "Oh you're awake. That means the anti-toxin is working well. How do you feel?" Her face had lit up the moment she saw him.

"I fell like shit, but my skin isn't burning anymore." He flexed the muscles in his upper body and bent his fingers and cracked his knuckles. "Got most of my motor skills back too. Thanks."

"No prob." She was blushing, something that didn't happen often. His voice was so deep like gravel but it wasn't annoying, it was anything but. It was alluring.

'Aye, I'm getting out of here. I can't stand the sexual tension in the room.' Kazira rounded on Riddick locking eyes with him. 'You keep your dick in your pants around her, or I will cut it off. She's too much for you to handle.' She shimmered away before his fist could connect with her face.

"Annoying bitch" He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up at Kimera. "So where to Captain?" he plopped down in the seat next to her spinning it to keep eye contact with her.

"Jopah 5, Merchant port 12. I have a long over due delivery to pick up." She turned to the control panel and began punching in coordinates so fast, Riddick couldn't follow. While still entering in her information she turned her head to him. "Ya know, she wasn't kidding with you. She will cut it off if you mess with either of us."

"I thought astral projections couldn't touch solid matter?"

"She's found ways around that before. Don't forget, she still has me."

"Right. What are you picking up, if you don't mind me asking?"

She turned her entire body around and was about to answer him when she noticed that he had taken his goggles off. "I'm, ah, it's just a custom job a friend of mine did for me before I left home." She was the one staring now. "I'm going to have to check those bandages around your ribs in a few. I want to see how much the swelling has gone down."

He made a look like he was gonna argue. "Please, just let me?"

"Whatever"

"Great." Turning back around she didn't hear him come up behind her until it was too late.

"We're gonna have a little talk when you get back there. I want to know exactly who and what I'm dealing with." His breath was tickling her ear, and her eyes had closed at the unusual sensation it caused in her.

She answered with a breathy ok and he took his leave of her. 'For now' she thought.

How was she gonna deal with a man who had such a strong sexual aura? And how was she gonna keep the little innocence she had left intact around someone like him?

"Enough daydreaming, I need to get cleaned up." She rose from the seat and headed to the back of the ship to hopefully find some clothes that would fit her. Riddick would come later.


	10. The Boiling Point

9. The Boiling Point

It didn't take her long to find a shower. Looking in the drawers turned up nothing more than a huge disappointment for possible attire. She would have to stitch something together, but getting clean was what mattered now.

The shower had no door or curtain to hide her nakedness. A large circular shower head above was like heaven to her. Pulling the cord she sighed in delight as the hot water connected with her skin. Plain soap and simple shampoo were like gifts to her after so long. Lathering her arms, she slowed her movements at the marks she saw there.

"They're back." The strange raised symbols brought both anger and a sense of foreboding. Looking down the length of her body it appeared that she was covered in them. It was like a birthmark that covered her entire body. Closing her eyes, she tried to slow her heart beat. In, out. In, out. Her breathing hitched at the pain of the marks returning under her skin. She continued her cleansing as if nothing had happened.

Stepping out into the large bathroom wrapped in a fluffy black towel, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was changing. The moment the blood of that skinny man had touched her tongue, the transformation had started up again. Her hands were shaking as she brought them up to her mouth lifting her top lip to examine her teeth. "A new row already, but why so soon?" There was a fresh row of sharp teeth behind her regular ones. They would soon replace the ones in front giving her new razor like teeth. Next she examined her cheeks. The bone underneath was shifting at a slow pace. She didn't want to go back. It felt to so good to be semi normal, even if she had been half dead. Her eyes were flickering between the shine. The color of her eyes darkening to a crimson color as her anger rose. Black strands of hair turning to the same crimson in her eyes.

"FUCK!" She slammed her fist into the mirror, lodging small pieces in her hand. Kazira could be seen behind her and the look on her face mirrored her own. Her distorted reflection stepped forward and laid a cautious hand on her shoulder.

'I am so sorry my child. This is what must be." She leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of her head. 'Many struggles will be ahead for you. Your abilities will only grow stronger by every passing day. I… don't let the pressure of the change drive you mad.' She stepped back and shimmered away.

Kimera was shaking with anger; the hatred coming off of her in waves. Her skin was turning red all over and the bathroom was heating up. Higher and higher the temperature rose. The towel around her body caught fire and fell to the ground. Glass containers exploded with the heat coming from her. She gasped when she saw her eyes. They were empty. Black pools of nothingness. Her hair was on fire but there was no pain. Her hands were like small flames. She had to calm down or else she was going to burn a hole through the floor and keep falling till she made a hole in the ship.

Riddick was sitting in the pilot's chair going over the flight charts and checking the support systems for the ship. A red light was blinking on the console indicating that the temperature in the western part of the ship was rising at an alarming rate. "The fuck is going on down there?" He rose to his feet and headed towards the problem.

Half way down the West corridor he felt a wave of heat and started sweating like crazy. It was hotter than hell down there. There were five doors in the corridor and only one was closed. The door front looked like it was melting. It was so hot, that he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. Now he knew where the heat was coming from, but how was he going to get in; the access panel was long gone. There was a strange sound coming from inside. Was that crying?

"Kimera!"

He leaned against the far wall and started kicking the door over and over again until it gave way and a blast of fire came right at him. He would have been badly burn had he not ducked down at the last second. The walls in the room were melting. But they were not made of metal, they were covered in blood. Flesh had replaced the walls and it was bleeding. The smell was over whelming. The poor girl huddled with her back to him was at the center of it all. Lying on the floor surrounded by boiling blood and fire, Kimera was howling and crying. The louder she screamed the higher the flames crawled up the walls. He saw strange marks glowing red on her skin.

"Fuck" His mouth was hanging open at the scene in front of him. What the fuck was she?

Without thinking he ran into the blazing room, jumped the circle of fire and rolled landing right next to her. It was still hot in the circle, but it was more spread out. He was pissed off for some reason. He wanted to rip her to pieces, and then find someone else to rip apart. Riddick's feet felt like lead as his body shuffled towards the huddled form on the floor. He couldn't control himself. Kneeling down beside her, his hands were palm up above her body. A black blade materialized in his hands. He couldn't feel the heat anymore. He was too occupied with what his body was doing. Clutching the blade he raised it high and prepared to land the finishing blow. "Oh god what am I doing?" Arms and hands shaking with the inner fight, he pulled back and brought the blade down with a scream. Kimera's eyes opened, the blade stopped right between her eyes, pressing against her skin.

"What are you waiting for?" Her reply was hissed out, something dark behind it; a stirring of echoing voices. Squinting to see the blade at her head she stared at him with her black eyes.

"You're doing this aren't you?" Riddick growled out. The fire should have spread by now, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. He still held the blade poised above her head with white knuckles.

"Do it. Kill me now and end it. I have no reason to live." The hypnotic voice possessed him. His hands shook and he applied pressure to her head. A trickle of blood ran down her forehead. Her smile was empty of emotion. This wasn't Kimera. It was someone else.

Gritting his teeth he willed his fingers to move, to release the blade. Slowly, his grip loosened and his hands opened to drop the blade. A sudden burst of energy from the body sent him flying into the near wall.

She was howling again. It sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard. The body was struck with convulsions and causing it to arch and twist at impossible angles.

"NO MORE!" She screamed, "I CAN'T BEAR IT!"

He shook his head to right his vision. She was crying tears of blood and she was still writhing after her screamed response. Her body began to rise off the floor, her back bending almost in half as she floated a good six feet off the floor. The first time in a long time, Riddick was scared.

The walls began to creak as the blood was drained from them. Running down, it pooled beneath her. And then she stopped moving. The fire was being pulled in with the blood and he sat there afraid to move. A huge circle of flaming blood was under her rippling and churning.

She dropped from the air landing with a sickening splat into the blood. He crawled towards her slowly, uncaring of the blood that covered him. He had almost reached her when she coughed loudly, sending chunks of black sludge to the floor.

Lifting herself up on unstable arms she arched her back as the bones there shifted. The sound of ripping flesh filled the room as black wings emerged from her back. With her blood dripping from the feathers, she collapsed in an unconscious heap. Riddick continued his approach cautiously. Lifting a trembling hand, he touched her wings. The feathers there were softer than silk. Coming to his senses, he checked her pulse and finding a steady heart beat, he fell back on his ass exhausted.

What the fuck had just happened?

'She has arrived at last.' His head shot up to see Kazira kneeling in the doorway. Then she did something quite disturbing, she bowed.

"What are you talking about?" Riddick had walked over to Kazira, and was looking down at her. When she didn't answer he yanked her up by the hair and was surprised to find that she was solid. Dragging her face towards him he snarled out his question again and this time he got a response.

'That is the real Kimera; the child made of darkness. She is the Priestess of Death.' A sick smile graced her face. 'My mission is complete.' She started laughing hysterically in his face like an insane person. Seeing the madness in her eyes, he slid one hand down to her chin and the other at the back of her head and twisted. Her neck snapped like a twig and he let her body drop. She turned to a pile of ash. Riddick leaned over and spat on the ashes.

Standing up he took a deep breath and turned around. He was relieved to see that she was still out, but for how long? She was different now. Her dark skin covered in those same strange symbols he had seen in the fire. He guessed that wasn't the only that had changed about her.

"So much for our little talk." He leaned down and his hand skated over the marks on her back and over the base of the wings protruding from her back. She was naked and her wings were the only thing shielding her from his view. Riddick reached over and pulled her into his arms. Her wings moved on their own to resume their coverage of her body from him. Clutching her to his chest he walked out of the shower room and down the hall.

They reached the room he had claimed as his own. He lowered her to the bed and crawled in beside her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Riddick pushed a few strands of black hair out of her face, and placed a light kiss to her forehead. Getting up from the bed he went into the closet and gathered the restraints he knew he would need when she awoke. He covered her with the bed sheet and restrained her hands and feet to the bed. Pulling the desk chair to the side of the bed, he sat down to think and wait.

With his head in his hands he let out a strangled breath, "What the hell did I get myself into?"


	11. The Silent Treatment

10. The Silent Treatment

Her mind was floating beyond the ship. Walking the dark path, she came upon a sitting figure. The closer she got the angrier she became. It was Kazira sitting on the floor drumming her fingers.

"Why are you here? This is my place!" She had frightened the spirit causing her to nearly lose her balance,

'I can sit wherever I damn well please, thank you.' Kazira turned around to continue her verbal assault. She was left breathless at the sight before her. Rushing forward, she kneeled at Kimera's feet.

'Forgive me Mistress; I did not know it was you. Your voice … it hasn't changed yet. You still sound like the child. Please have mercy?' Kazira was groveling and kissing her bare feet. Kimera was freaked out and kicked her square in the jaw.

"Don't touch me, you traitor. What 'mission' was it you spoke of before I came here? Answer me spirit!" her voice rang out in the empty space; the frustration clearly there.

'All that has happened to you; you leaving home, meeting 'him', and your betrayal, it was all predestined.' She had no time to react as Kimera's fist connected with her left cheek, sending her to the floor again. Looking up she saw the first glimpse of the darkness inside Kimera. Her eyes were blazing red; their hatred all for her.

"You put me through all this bullshit for some asinine prophecy? Fuck, I'm glad he killed you before I got the chance." Kimera landed a kick to her ribs to get her point across, and then turned around to leave. She stopped at the gurgled response behind her.

'I only did as I was told'

"Who could over rule me? I am the High Priestesses daughter and…" It all clicked. "She wouldn't…" At Kazira's exhausted nod she closed herself off. "Mother brought this curse on me then I shall bring it back to her ten fold."

Walking away from the defeated spirit, Kimera's retreating back said the words that sealed Kazira's fate. "You will never see daylight through my eyes again. This is where you will dwell until I die."

Riddick had just completed a 3hr workout in the belly of the ship. Apparently those mercs kept themselves in decent shape. He avoided the western shower room completely, and used the back washroom instead. Even after four days of thorough cleaning with every product he could find, the room still reeked of death; more death than he could stand. Four days, and she was still out; he was beginning to get worried. They were only one system away from Jopah 5 and he would need her awake for the landing. He had tried everything except hitting her to rouse her from her catatonic state. More than anything he was trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

He didn't like the eeriness that surrounded and flowed through the ship. It was as if the ship were giving him the silent treatment. Every time he passed his door he would stop, wait, and hope that she would open it to greet him with a shy smile. Someone as deadly and heartless as him missed her presence. He cursed himself for the thousandth time that day. He averted his eyes from the door and headed down the hall to his new room. He was furious at her for leaving him here on this silent trip. Silence. Silence. Silence. He was going to ban that word from his vocabulary for the rest of his life. Pressing his finger to the panel on his door he stepped inside and immediately began shucking his clothes off. They were thrown into a corner where a small basket was already half full with his dirty clothes. This room had a shower inside, which gave him the impression that it was the master of this wing.

Riddick had never had any problems with being naked until he stepped under the hot water. He felt eyes on him, and yet there was no one in there with him. Then he realized that is wasn't someone in there with him, but something. Ending his shower rather abruptly, he dried off quickly and threw on a pair of sweat pants. Leaving the room with shiv in hand, he made his way down to his old room. When his hand touched the door he was presented with that same strange feeling that he was being watched. Turning the handle, he searched the room with a quick eye. When his sight landed on the bed he was met with the glowing eyes of a wide awake Kimera. She was still lying on the bed but her head was up and she was staring right at him. She hadn't blinked once since he entered the room. As he moved to the side of the bed, he noticed that her eyes weren't following him. She appeared to still be asleep even though her eyes were open. He had a death drip on the shiv as he placed it under her chin and applied pressure to get her attention.

"It's not me that you should be worrying about Riddick. We are not alone on this ship." Her voice echoed off the walls. He noticed how it had turned dark again. He was staring at her with his shiv still pressed firm against her throat.

"Why should I trust you? How do I even know that you're still Kimera?" She turned her head slowly and looked at him.

"That's the thing Riddick, you don't know. But like I said before, it's not me you have to worry about. Now, release me." Kimera or he assumed it was her, was leaning forward to rest her upper weight on her elbows. She glanced suggestively down at her wrists where she was cuffed to the bed.

Riddick gave her a hard look. "No"

"No?" her brow was furrowed and he could hear the surprise in her voice.

"The fuck you mean 'No'? Get these things off me Riddick or else." She had growled the last part out to him. Now he was smirking at her bravado. No one had spoken to him like that in a long time.

With a big smile he said it again. "No"

"Fine then, you asked for it." She lifted her right arm and pulled, yanking the chain that was attached to the bed post off. She did the same with her left. She was about to pull her legs up when Riddick pinned her to the bed.

"GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!" She was struggling trying to get the upper hand but he was so much bigger than her. Thrashing about she looked at him and saw the huge smile on his face. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying her anger and weakness. She stopped moving and looked him right in the eyes. Laying her head back she waited. As he began to lower his face towards hers, she snapped her head forward to connect with his nose, breaking it.

"FUCK! You fuckin' bitch!" his nose was bleeding profusely as he kneed above her. Kimera licked the blood off her face that had dripped from his broken nose. Her pupils dilated as soon as it hit her tongue. Pulling her legs back and snapping the chains she wrapped her ankles around his neck and locked them there. As she swung to her side to reverse their positions, Riddick pulled back his hand and sunk the shiv into her side, right under her ribs. She inhaled a sharp breath but did not stop moving until she had him under her. Now she had the upper hand.

Removing her legs from his head, she placed them under his back, locked her ankles, and squeezed. Riddick stopped moving. "Any sudden movements and I'll break all your ribs." She looked down to her side where the shiv handle was sticking out. "And this," she yanked it out without flinching. "This has no effect on me mortal. Get that through your thick skull." She tapped the blade on his bald head. He was fuming at her. Lips pressed together in a firm line and the wrinkle in his forehead gave her the urge to laugh. His thoughts consisted of ways to throw her off and slit her throat. "Now would you like to know who is on the ship with us, or do I have to chain you to the bed while I handle it?" She raised her hand and the chains began to shake before shooting out and wrapping around Riddick's arms and legs.

"You don't who you're fucking with girl." He snarled at her as she placed her hands on his face. Leaning forward, her eyes changed to a red shine. "Honey you have no idea _what _you're fucking with." She punched him across the face hard. He was out cold.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, his cheeks, and then a very soft one on his lips. Moving back she looked at his face. She used her hands to smooth out the frown lines on his head and admired his beauty for a moment. "You're safer in your sleep," she stroked his cheek absentmindedly. "I guess he wants both of us dead." She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I protect what is mine." Sliding down and off his body, she walked over to the half mirror on the wall. During that whole conversation she had been naked. "Well ain't that some shit?" She ran her hands down her cheat slowing at her breasts to feel the change in them, they were bigger. "Like I need bigger tits, geez." Continuing further, her hands rested on her stomach. Flat as a board. Turning around, she looked at her back and saw the two foot long slits over her shoulder blades. Reaching around, she touched them and winced. "Damn, they're still sore. Shit shouldn't hurt so much." She heard a low moan from outside the door. Judging by the faintness, she guessed it was on the other side of the ship, from the west wing. "Time to change."

She bent over at the knees and her wings pushed out from her back and folded around her. A second later they pulled back to reveal a black tank top, black sleeves connected to the straps of the tank and a pair of black khaki pants that were tight in all the right places. "Hmm I need shoes" Pulling two feathers from her right wing, she placed them on the floor and blew on them. The feathers disappeared leaving behind a pair of flat, black ballet shoes. She slipped them on and made her way over to the closet. She found a few small daggers and a pulse gun. Even though she hated them, it still might come in handy. Prepping herself for what lay ahead on the other side of the ship, she went to the door. Looking back on the sleeping Riddick, she sighed. "Sleep until I return. If I don't, then never wake up."

"Yes" His body responded verbally to the spell she cast upon him.

"I couldn't bear to think what 'he' would do to you." With that she opened the door and headed towards the western part of the ship.


	12. The First Assassin Descends

11. The First Assassin Descends: Before I'm Dead

Kimera was slumped against the door to Riddick's room with her head in her hands bawling her eyes out. Tears were a new thing for her. That had to have been the biggest act she had played on Riddick back there. Whatever had happened to her four days ago had changed her on so many different levels. Dragging her nails down her face, she wasn't surprised to feel a different type of liquid falling down her cheeks. Blood tears. Her wounds healed a few seconds later. She did this for half an hour. She needed to gain back a part of herself and pain was the only way she knew how to grasp it.

Rocking back against the door, she started humming an old song she had heard one day while back on her home planet. The words came from deep inside and she knew what it meant.

_moon hangs around  
a blade over my head  
reminds me  
what to do before I'm dead  
night consumes light  
and all I dread  
reminds me what to do before I'm dead_

She didn't have much time left before the assassin came looking for her. She could see him in her minds eye. It found them through the blood. The blood that had changed her.

_sun reclines, heats my mind  
reminds me what to leave behind  
light eats night and all I never said  
reminds me what to do before I'm_

to see you  
to touch you  
to see you  
to touch you

She wanted to see Riddick again.

She wanted to touch him and so much more.

What if she didn't get to see Riddick again?

What if she never got to kiss him or feel his presence again?

_epochs fly, reminds me  
what I hide, reminds me  
desert skies cracks the spies  
reminds me what I never tried  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me what to do before I'm_

to see you  
to touch you  
to feel you  
to tell you

She wiped the blood off her face and licked it off her hands. After she had cleaned her hands of the blood she noticed that she was shaking. "I won't be afraid." Grasping her shaking hand with her steady one; she pushed her left sleeve up and bit into her wrist. Standing up and facing Riddick's door she took her two fingers and smeared them in the blood before applying it to the door. She drew the symbol for protection on the door and whispered a chant on the binding spell she placed on it. She pressed her lips to the door and inhaled a shaky breath before making her way down the hall towards the first of many assassins to come.

_the sun reclines  
the desert skies  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me what to do before I'm_

_to see you  
to touch you  
to feel you  
to tell you_

The lights were flickering in the hall towards to the western shower room. The walls were burnt and melted in several different spots. Stopping half way, she tilted her head up and sniffed the air. "Sulfur, soot, and burnt flesh…," her mouth opened and her fangs grew longer in length. Snaking her tongue out to wet her lips, she snarled. "'He' sent a fucking fire summoner. The nerve of 'him'." Her fists were clenched at her sides. Moving her head side to side to crack her neck, her eyes changed to an aqua blue. She rolled her wrists to crack the bones there. As her hands opened her nails changed to a light blue color. Lifting her hands up running them through her hair turning the black stands to a striking Aqua blue. Hands left her hair to run down her chest changing her top to the same aqua blue. Her pants and shoes came next. By the time she reached the shower room entrance, she was ready.

Without hesitation she stepped into the room, scanning for her opponent. She saw him at the far end of the room sitting on the sink staring at himself in the mirror. It seemed as if he had no idea of her presence, but the sudden stiffing of his shoulders said otherwise. He was inspecting the large piece of charred flesh on the left side of his face. The long blade he held in his hand came up and cut into his face, as he began peeling the burnt flesh away. Holding the discarded clump of flesh in his free hand, she heard him hiss as the wound sizzled. The wound was re-burning itself. "You're marked aren't you?"

He turned his head towards her slowly. She watched as he took the burnt and discarded flesh and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing the tough flesh and then swallowed it. Her mouth turned up to show her disgust.

He licked his fingers. "You know you mother's work, don't you child?"

"I know a cursed creature when I see one. A person only gets 'The Burning Touch' when they threaten our family. You haven't had it long either. How did she do it? A fingertip to the cheek or was it on your chin?" She barely had time to react as an orb of fire was launched in her direction.

"Bite your tongue girl, before I rip it out and eat it! I received this little gift from your mother when you were only a few hours old. I was sent by the Demonicos to kill you before you could be marked as air to her throne. But some how that witch of a woman had foreseen my arrival and grabbed me while I was by your crib. I was so close, that I could have singed your little face off. How can a woman be that strong after just giving birth? Tell me that. Fucking demons all of you! All she did was touch my cheek, THAT'S ALL, and look what she did to me!" He turned his scared side to her and pointed at it. "No matter what I did, no matter how many times I tried to douse it with water and ice, it kept on burning. Every time I cut it from me it comes back with a burning vengeance. An everlasting burning that will one day cover my whole body, forcing me to live as a burnt man for all of time!"

Kimera looked at him with pity in her eyes. He was this way because of her, because of what her mother had done. He had tried to kill her when she was only a new born. The pity was replaced with anger. "She should have killed you when she had the chance." Her voice vibrated the walls in the room. The burnt man faltered and stepped back to lean against the sink. "Now I'll have to clean up her mess. Figures." She ran towards him to make the first strike.

"What about your precious mortal?" She stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

"I have no mortal. Mortals are only good for food. Nothing more and Nothing less. Now prepare yourself, I would hate for this to be a quick fight." She drew the daggers from her hands and lunged at him head on. Her left one made contact with his stomach while the right was lodged in his neck. He struggled beneath her on the ground. Reaching up, he slammed the palm of his hand up under her chin. He succeeded in dismounting from his body. Get up slowly, the burnt man grabbed both of the daggers, yanked them out, and through them on the floor.

Kimera looked down at the useless weapons as they sizzled and melted from his blood. "What the Fuck?"

"Steel, such a weak metal to use for blades. Why do you think I carry a sword made of Black Ore." As his wounds healed, he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Leaning in towards her face with his sword at her throat, she could see the red smoke that seeped from his mouth. "Surrender Priestess of Death, and perhaps my master will make your mortals death a swift one." He was smiling above her breathing his hot breath right onto her face. As soon as he had mentioned Riddick she snapped.

Pulling her head back, she bared her fangs and sunk them into his neck. She could hear him screaming as she yanked her head to the side taking a huge chunk out of his neck with it. Rolled off of her as fast as he could and scrambled on the floor to the closet wall. Pulling herself up, Kimera grabbed his leg and dragged him back to her, and pinned him beneath her. He was gasping for air as the blood gushed from his wound. Slapping his hand away, she replaced it with hers and squeezed. His eyes bulged at the searing pain.

His vision was graying. Looking at her face as best he could, they locked eyes. 'Oh Dear Goddess Help Me!" his mind screamed. Her eyes were a glowing inferno of blue flames. A sick smile was across her face as she squeezed the life out of him. 'The Bringer of Death. That witch gave birth to a devil.' His burnt face turned pale at her deep, dark laugh. With her head back and cackling like a mad woman.

"My mother gave birth to a god." She leaned over him and applied more pressure to his neck forcing him to open his mouth even wider. Kimera opened her mouth, as a flow of water started to rush out and into the burnt assassins' mouth. More and more water came out. She was drowning him. His gurgled screams went unheard as he twitched under her. He stopped moving a few seconds later.

Kimera clamped her mouth shut and wiped the excess droplets off her mouth. Steam rose off the dead body. She had extinguished the burning flesh. She got up and looked down at the cursed man. His flesh started to melt off his face and bones. All that was left behind was a small red stone. Kimera picked it up and swallowed it without a second thought. Shaking her hair out, it turned back to the black that she was born with. She looked around the room, remembering what had made her into a killer. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out. When her eyes opened, the shower room was void of any scorch marks, the walls were metal again and the floor was covered in a plain black rug. Even the soaps on the sink were neat and in order. The room was back to the way it was before she came in there. "If only everything were that simple."

She dusted off her pants and left the room to wake Riddick and hopefully have long talk with him.

A/N: The song that I used is Before I'm Dead by Kidneythieves.


	13. The Ways of My World

12. The Ways of My World: Second Assassin Descends

The distance from the west wing to Riddick's room was less than a quarter mile, a little walk for Kimera. She felt drained and slumped down in front of the door. Looking up, she saw her dried blood that made up the protection symbol. Raising her had, her fingers touched the rim of the seal. It burned up and smoked off the door. Sighing heavily, Kimera moved her hand to the panel on the side. As the lock opened, she didn't even try to get. She just crawled on the floor to the side of the bed. She cursed herself for being so tired after such a short fight. Finally pulling herself up onto the bed, she lay down beside Riddick and took a quick breather. She'd need a nap after all that. Turning to face him, she propped herself up on one elbow to lean over him. With her hand on his cheek she spoke. "Wake up Mr. Riddick."

His eyes fluttered slowly as he came back to the waking world. "What… Fuck my jaw hurts." He brought his hand up to his bruised jaw. His eyes widened as he recalled the last few moments before he was knocked out. Turning to her, he stared at her for a moment before pulling his arm back and punching her in the exact same place she had hit him. He had expected her to have fallen off the bed from the impact, but her head was merely turned to the other side. "Fucking bitch, the fuck were you thinking knocking me out like that. Huh?" She still hadn't turned to face him. "Answer me Kimera." He raised his hand to touch the slowly forming bruise on her chin, when she slapped his hand away hard.

"Don't touch me. You are a fucking ingrate." She took her hand up to her face, wiped the blood that was falling down her chin from her spilt lip, and put her fingers in her mouth to taste her own blood. "You can't see past what's right in front of your face, can you? I mean come on, do you honestly think I would intentionally hurt you after I went through all that trouble to keep you alive? Geez what numb nut you are." She moved to get off the bed but Riddick grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Fuck me, I am stupid. Thought you'd have figured that out already." He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled. He smelled blood, sulfur and soot, and burnt flesh. He pushed her away from him and held her at arms length to examine her correctly. Moving his hands from her arms, he ran them over her face, turning her head this way and that to make sure that there weren't any other injures.

She was smiling the whole time. "Riddick, stop it. I'm alright. Just a bit drained is all." Then she frowned. His eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Riddick, how much of the anti toxin did you use?"

"All of it. Why? Is there something wrong?" Now she was freaking out.

"You were only supposed to use the amount I left out for you. Too much and you might…" Her breath was cut off ass his hands came around her throat and squeezed. Eyes widened from the sudden attack. She was gasping for air as her eyes turned black.

"I might what, girly? Get a little paranoid? Huh? Or better yet, maybe I'll be weakened enough so that another assassin could use my body." His eyes were glowing likes hers as he grinned at her. She saw the fangs in his mouth. Clawing at his bare arms wasn't working. She pulled back her hands and he saw her claws right before she jammed them in his chest.

"ARGH!" He still had a firm hold on her neck and squeezed harder until he heard a crack. Her eyes slid closed and her body went limp in his arms. Bringing his head close to her face he sniffed before letting her body fall on the floor.

Letting his legs hang by the side of the bed, he poked her in the side with his foot a few times for good measure. She was dead. He hopped off the bed and walked to stand in front of the mirror.

"This one has a good body. I think I might keep it for a while." Back to the matter at hand, the Fake Riddick tapped his right knuckles on the mirror. The mirror turned black before a blurry image of a shrouded man appeared.

"Is it done Utze?" The shrouded figure was leaning forward; its voice cracked and worn.

"I broke her neck sir. Apparently she killed Bhuta in another part of the ship before she woke me up." Utze could see his master's eyes glowing red in satisfaction behind his shroud.

"Excellent work Utze. You shall be handsomely rewarded. That body suits you well my friend. Now, cut off her head and take out the heart and burn the body. Bring me the head and heart in separate containers." Utze nodded his understanding and waited for his master to continue.

"You have succeeded where others have failed. The bloodline has been broken and now the Demonicos will rule." The Shrouded man let out an enormous roar of laughter.

"As you wish Lord Mitigar. I shall arrive on Demura in 36 hours time. Until them my lord."

"Until then my warrior." The mirror went black. Utze turned and looked down on the floor. His mouth nearly hit the ground. The body was gone. All that was there were a few black feathers.

"Fucking Hell! Where did it go?" Running over to look under the bed, he saw nothing but a spare fold out chair. Slamming his fists into his head, he screamed in frustration. He had just confirmed with his master that he had killed the girl and that he had her body. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not notice the shadow on the wall.

The shadow moved along the wall to the front of the room and slipped under the door. The shadow figure raced down the hall. Turning the corner at the western wing, the shadow slipped into the shower room. Pooled on the ground, the black shadow changed into a slimy substance. Taking the form of an arm, the slim reached out to the discarded sword of the first assassin, Bhuta. The sword of Black Ore was pulled into the pool of slime. The pool turned back in the shadow. Spreading out, the shadow grew in length to form a body. Arms shot out and legs stretched on the floor. A head popped out from the shoulders. As the head took shape, two small grey pools blinked.

The sword scrapped the floor cutting the shadow hand so that it could move freely. This was repeated for the entire shadow, until a paper thin figure of blackness stood tall in the room. The shadowy figure floated across the floor to the mirror. Lifting the sword to its face, it made a small tear. A mouth with razor fangs smiled in the mirror. The shadow had no voice. It wouldn't need one to kill a man.

Floating across the floor and moving to the wall, the shadow raced back to the room and waited at the door. Raising the sword up and twirling it in hand so that it was up hilt first, it knocked.

Utze jumped up and hit his head on the corner of the desk swearing from the sharp pain. Rubbing the knot that was forming there, he came to his senses and stared at the door. He waited and again he heard a knock. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." He hissed out from clenched teeth. Rising to his feet, he faltered and slumped back to the ground. Utze let out a string of curses in several different languages. Riddick's body was rejecting him along with the Parnaza poison that must not have been completely flushed out of the body. Leaning heavily on his arms his right hand shot up and took hold of his neck squeezing. Riddick was gaining back control of his body.

The knocking on the door was getting louder and soon a small dent was made in the door. The knocking turned into slamming. What ever was on the other side of that door, it was going to get in there no matter what. Utze grabbed hold of Riddick's right arm with his left and pried it hand away only to be punched in the face by his left as he released the right one. He was pummeled in the face continually by the large fists. The door was indented from the outside.

The shadowy figure was pounding away at the door with fists and kicks; its face a snarling vision of razor teeth and blank eyes. The door was almost completely off its hinges. A loud scream of a thousand voices sounded as soon as the door fell. Utze lay bloodied and bruised on the floor. With a swollen eye and busted lip he lifted his head. The lights in the hall were all blown and the ones in the room began to flicker. Thanks to Riddick's vision he was able to see the face of the figure in the doorway and the sword at its side. It glided into the room. As it came into the flickering light, shadow changed into flesh.

Utze saw the markings that winded up firm, toned arms. The head came into view and his heart nearly stopped. It was the girl except her face was distorted. Her sunken face made it look like her eyes were about to fall into her skull. But it was her smile that stole his breath. The largest Cheshire grin of razor teeth and a long black tongue that would snake out of her mouth ever so often. This creature of darkness had eyes only for him. She walked towards him slowly, speaking of horrid things with tongue that spoke with a thousand voices, echoing in his head.

"No kind of sensation is keener and more active than that of pain; its impressions are unmistakable." Leaning over him, she lowered a marked hand towards the blood on his face. Smearing some of it on her fingers, she brought them to her mouth and sucked the blood off of them in a ravenous manner.

"I taste it, I see it, I want it, and I need it, the blood of the weak taste better when you can't have it, within the mind of a cursed child." Utze was drawn by her eyes. He was caught in a vision of an event that had happened before his existence.

Flashback 200yrs ago on a planet in the Ixia System

A small girl no older than 7, ran through the woods trying to evade a group of peasants. Her bare feet were scrapped and raw, but she paid no heed to them. Glancing behind her she could see the shadows from their lamps, bouncing off the dirt floor. Ignoring her fatigue she sped up and ran in between branches and jumped over logs at an alarming speed that no man could perform.

She reached a Rock cliff that spanned higher than her supernatural abilities would permit her in the weaken state she was in. Slamming her fists into the rock in defeat, she slumped to the dirt and grabbed clumps of mud smearing it on to her face.

"Kimera Darklis, Daughter of the High Priestess Kazira Azania Demona, Ruler of the Cursed ones of this world, you have been charged with Heresy in the highest degree…" The large man who stood at the front of the mob of the 40 or so men belted out her unfair sentence. "… Along with the death of 3 stable horses and 1 pig, for which you bled dry in a fit of hunger. You are hereby found guilty of all charges by the people of Bromax and will be executed immediately."

She was still hunched over smearing her face as they moved towards her slowly. Instead of getting up and trying to run or defend herself, she welcomed her end. When the first blow connected with her skull she heard the club snap from the impact with her harder than normal bone. She went down, but rose up on small shaky arms for the next hit. Blow after blow, they pummeled her, and yet she lived. They pulled out their swords when the clubs and bits of large wood did not kill her. Looking up through swollen eyes, she glimpsed her executioners. Men as old as her mother's finest dress to those that were no younger than a sapling in the very woods she was in. The women wore faces of hate and sadness. Mothers, daughters, sisters, and wives; all of them had been affected by what her mother had done. She had wiped out an entire country side in one night all on her own. She had done it when she was pregnant with her. Kazira needed that large feeding to sustain her during labor. Now Kimera lay there, staring at the first blade as it sunk into her stomach with a sickening sound. Eyes widening in shock at the feelings inside her, she finally let out a scream after. Her little lungs let out a blood curdling scream that made some of the men cower back in fear and bring tears to the eyes of all the women.

It was all a flurry of hands and blades after that; coming down in succession upon her without remorse. As the last sword was pulled from her forehead by the hands of a young school girl, they looked down at the little girl who now resembled more a pin cushion than the daughter of a demon. She was missing her left eye, as it had been gouged out during the onslaught. The women huddled into their own little circle and cried over what they had done. The girl was, by all means, completely innocent and they had murdered her, no, _butchered_ her to death for the crimes of her mother. The man from before leaned down to look upon the damned child's face. The traces on one stray tear could be seen through the blood. Opening his jacket reveled the clothing of a priest. Reaching into his coat pocket, he grasped his little bible and began to pray above the little maimed body.

He had barely made it through the second verse when a small hand shot up and took a strong hold of his throat, cutting of his air supply. Gasping for what little breath he could, his eyes dropped to the owner of the hand. Her eye was restored and her wounds healed even though she was still covered in blood. Blinking up at him in anything less than innocence, Kimera's bright green eyes glared at him with an indescribable hate. She pulled her hand back roughly, taking his Adams apple and part of his throat in the process. Pushing the limp body off of her, she pulled herself forward and slowly came to her feet. She studied all of them some had her blood on their hands and garments while others were clean. She assumed they had just stood back and watched. 'They will still meet and end by my hands.'

In a move that would become habit to her, she raised her bloody hand to like the blood of the priest off. "The taste of warm blood on my parched lips; the excitement that's released is like ... Heaven." The sweet voice of the little girl was gone. In its place was that of a grown woman. Withdrawing her hand from her mouth, she flexed her wrist causing small claws to emerge. "I'm really going to enjoy this now." The deep voice of the woman seeped form the little girl's fanged mouth. She sprung on the men first, seeing as they were the strongest and in larger demand. They ran back though the woods as fast as their human feet would take them. The woman remained, frozen in the same spot. Kimera slowed down a bit to give them the feelings of hope. As she cut to the left to run beside them, she let out a small breath and smiled in satisfaction as all the flames in their meager lamps went out. She heard a few of them fall in the darkness of the woods. First come, First serve. She would not grant them the beauty of a feeding. Ripping and slashing out their throats, pulling their still beating hearts and crushing them in front of their faces with her little hands. 30 men running scared and leaving their unarmed women behind, how entertaining. There were only 5 left running upfront blindly through the dark. She sprinted ahead of them and waited for the meeting. A few seconds later the first one broke through the branches to her left.

He saw her standing there as calm as a summers rain with her bloodied hands crossed across her small chest. Slipping in the process of seeing her, he had no time to retreat before her small eyes widened. Some unknown force held him in place. This little devil of a girl was bewitching him. The last 4 came rushing out of the woods as well and saw their fellow man frozen on the spot staring directly at Kimera. She repeated the same trick on them and smiled in satisfaction at their pale, frightened faces. Walking up to them one by one, she ripped their faces off, but not before turning their heads so that the other one could see what was about to be done to him.

She spit on all of their corpses after she had snapped their necks for good cause. Running back through the woods she caught a familiar scent on the wind. Stopping so suddenly that she made a small mound of dirt in front of her feet, she wiped her head around.

"Mother… mommy is that you?" She asked the wind in her regular small voice. She heard a response.

The wind whispered to her on a soft breeze, "Why did you stay her little one? I thought I told you the dangers of a planet such as this one." Her mother's voice spoke to her like sweet ringing bells. How strange that a devil such as her would have a voice similar to that of an angel.

With her head bowed in embarrassment Kimera responded. "Forgive me mommy, I just wanted to see where daddy lived. I didn't think that this would happen."

"Of course you didn't think Kimmy; you never think before you act when it comes to your father. Come to think of it, I never thought either. Now, clean up this mess…" The wind picked up causing a small whirlwind of leaves to twirl in front of her. "… and come home to me and your family. I've missed you dearly these past few months. I mean really, stealing a ship and coming to a planet 2 systems away from us. You've outdone yourself this time girly. You can expect a hefty punishment and at least a doubling in your chores." Kimera's head shot up and shook her head in surprise. Before she could argue, the whirlwind ceased and in its place stood her mother.

Kazira stood before her daughter barefoot as well. At 5'9", she was taller than most women. Hair that seemed to be apart of the darkness itself, flowed freely behind her back and down past her thighs. Long nailed hands that were painted black, tapped against her hip in annoyance. She was dressed in what her people would call simple. A thin layered dress that clung to her frame and flowed at the bottom. Green and black designs laced their way around the dress and merged with the same designs etched into her dark brown skin. "Don't you even try and wiggle your way out of this one Kimmy, your lucky I don't drag you by your hair and finish this up myself."

Kimera gaped at her, "You wouldn't? You saw what they did to me. I didn't do a fucking thing to them and they chase me down and run me through more times than I could count."

"Watch your mouth young lady." Kazira raised a hand and placed on the back of her only child's head and pulled her close. "I understand your anger and I am sorry that they did this to you because of me…" Kimera began to struggle in her arms at the reminder of her pain being the fault of her mother. "… Stop it, I'm not letting go." Pulling her away from her and kneeling in front of her, Kazira was eye to eye with her little girl. "I know that you hate the fact that your father was killed by these people for loving me, and I also know that you want them all dead, am I right?" At Kimera's small nod she continued. "Well then, why don't you."

A small toothy smile appeared on her face. "Really mom? You mean I can destroy the whole village?" The eagerness was clear in her voice. Kazira could not disappoint her child anymore this night. "Of course my dear. You deserve retribution. Her I have am early birthday gift for you." Eyes wide with wonder. Kazira placed a hand over her chest and waited as a small black jewel appeared in her hand. Pressing it to the front of Kimera's chest she chanted an old spell that would bind a part of her with her daughter. "There my dear, now a part of me shall always be with you to protect and serve as you see fit. Neat huh?" Kimera was ecstatic with her new gift. "Um, mommy, how do I use it?"

"Simple dear, you just tell it what to do and it will be done."

"Can I name her after you?"

Kazira smiled at the sweet gesture. "I would be honored, Oh Powerful One." They shared a small laugh together before the happiness was shattered by a fearful scream. "Fucking Hell mommy I almost forgot about the women."

"What did I say about swearing young lady? Now go on to those ungrateful bitches and tear them apart for mummy would you?" she laid a sweet kiss on her bloodied hair.

"Ok mom, anything for you." She reached up and smiled contently as the tall woman scooped her up in her strong arms and held her to her breast. "You should feed before you leave this dreadful place Kimmy, you'll need your strength for your chores." Kimera snorted and snuggled into her mother a little bit more before looking up into her glowing green eyes. "How do I get eyes like yours mommy?"

"You have to kill a few people first dear and then when you are of age you will have beautiful eyes that shine like the moon and in any color your black little heart desires." Kazira placed Kimera back on the ground and walked backwards a few steps. "Hurry up and come home to me dear one, for I have many more gifts for you to receive." She shimmered away right before her eyes. Another scream tore into the night. They must have found the bodies of the men from earlier. Placing a small hand over the jewel imbedded into her chest she closed her eyes and whispered, "Kazira Demona, help me kill them." Her hand dropped away and her eyes snapped open.

'As you wish child. Let my hunger be sated for the first time'

End Flashback


	14. The Compromise Towards Jopah

13. The Compromise Towards Jopah

She watched him as he struggled in his stolen skin. She could see right through his façade now. Utze's spirit was thrashing around inside Riddick and was failing horribly at attempting to escape. While the frantic spirit fought, Kimera was trying to reach what little was left off Riddick's soul. He was afraid of her or to be more specific, she disgusted him. He was distancing himself from her because he had seen the entire thing. She felt a little part of her heart break. He thought she was a monster.

Utze had tears running down his face. He could hear and see the women's screams pulsing like an arriving headache in his mind. What the little girl had done to them in the woods, he never thought that a child could do something so… ghastly and horrific. That was nothing compared to what the young Kimera had done to the village known as Bromax. She had set blaze to the entire forest that surrounded the perimeter, boxing the people in. Kimera wasn't the one driving her body. It was Kazira. Her hollow eyes, void of all emotion except the instinct to kill. He tried to pull himself form he vision but he didn't have enough control over Riddick's body to even lift an arm.

A man like him finding something to be more repulsive than himself was a hard thing to do in Riddick's mind. He saw through Utze's mind to view the same horror that he did. He could feel Kimera trying to reach him while Utze was distracted but, he couldn't go to her. She wasn't the same dirty and torn girl he hard jumped ship with less than a week ago. She was something completely different and he wasn't sure that he wanted to align himself with that. With her black emotionless eyes, the huge mouth of razor teeth and the macabre voice that spoke things that turned his stomach. He tried to avert his gaze but Utze still had more control than he did. She must have felt him pulling away from her because he saw a change in her demeanor. The grin fell from her face and the voices lowered to small whispers in the room. She stood there in silence as the terror carried on, and the words she wouldn't speak, streamed down her face. Tears of blood slid down her chin to make puddles on the floor as she stared back at Riddick on the floor.

"There is a devil inside of me tearing me apart, its taken what it wanted; it stole my broken heart." She croaked out weakly in her regular voice. She fell to her knees at his feet, the sword slipping from her finger to make a loud clang on the floor. Head bowed down in defeat, Kimera looked at her hands and Riddick saw the moment when she went into shock. Her body shook with sobs that filled the room. Utze turned and stared at her, the visions from the past no longer plaguing him. A look of disgust then regret passed over his face.

She was suffering for her past transgressions.

"Fucking hell, I can't do this." Lifting up his head he addressed Kimera in his voice as it left Riddick's lips. "Girl, girl, look at me! I had no choice in the matter of harming you. I am bound to my master by in all meanings of the word. I… I am sorry."

She was hiccupping in small hitched breaths as she looked up at him from behind her curtain of hair. It may have been Riddick's body but the eyes were normal and un-shined. "What do you mean by 'sorry'?" She was staring at him with a stone face. Getting a hold of herself, she crawled towards the beaten man and looked down at him. "Answer me assassin, or I'll kill him to kill you." Her left hand snapped out and she applied pressure to his neck. The eyes flickered back to sliver and she could see the anger and hurt of a possible betrayal in Riddick's eyes. It did not matter to her though, she would kill him to prevent the possibility that any word would get back to the shadowed figure from the mirror. He growled at her and a vein began to pulse in his throat from the strain he was putting on himself to get out of her grasp.

She pushed his head back hard onto the floor and received a loud grunt of pain after the impact. "Go away Riddick, It isn't you that I want to talk with." She spoke as calmly as if nothing had happened. That made him even angrier.

"When I get off this floor bitch I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" He snarled at her in hatred. She sighed and looked at him as if he were a stubborn child.

"I am sure you will try that and many other things, but for now would you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to save your life and you're being a prick!" She raised her right hand and placed her palm on his forehead as he thrashed away from her touch. His body arched slightly, then he went limp and Utze was back.

"He's royally pissed off at you, ya know?" He was trying to lighten the mood but failed when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Damn mortal! He better get over himself and start seeing what's right in front of him. Clearly his guard down because of the effects from the anti-toxin, which would explain you being able to get into his body, am I correct?" Kimera still had a firm grip on him as her eyes glowed a pale blue. He fidgeted in his spot slightly.

"You are correct Priestess. We were aware of your meeting with the mortal through your now, deceased friend, Kazira. She had a telepathic link with my master. Even with the distance over several different systems, she had enough power to tell him all he needed to set his plan in motion. So I was sent here to get you out of the way until everything fell into play." Utze continued on with all the plans. It was becoming clear to her that things were not all they seemed. She was being led along like a dog on a very short leash. Utze was coming to the end of his explanation when he mentioned the name of his master, Mitigar. Her eyes snapped up from the floor to stare daggers at him. He stopped speaking immediately.

"What, what did I say wrong? My king, Lord Mitigar, is the one who has been threatening your throne. Not only that but it seems he has some power over the queen and high priestess of Helzard, your mother. Most of us are mere exiles that he rounded up for revenge against the throne."

Staring at him in a skeptical manner she spoke, "what did you do that warranted exile? Hellcastians are very flexible when it comes to punish of their own. You must have done something very, very bad to get booted out."

Utze's eyes glittered over with the show of tears. He placed his head back down on the ground and stared up at the ceiling. "I killed my family."

Kimera had her knees pulled up to her chest while she listened to his story. Repositioning herself so that her head was resting sideways on her knees, she started rocking slowly. "Why'd you kill them?"

"Simple really … I was forced to against my will."

"Ha oh yeah, I just go and off my loved ones whenever I'm told to. Chop, Chop man." She made a slicing movement through the air with her hands and gave a tight laugh.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" he yelled out. She could hear the sadness behind his voice, and regretted her mocking joke.

"My bad, I was just being an ass. Who made you do it? I never knew of any person who had enough power to do that besides a person of royalty." She hoped against hope that it wasn't her mother who had ordered it.

"Your mother wasn't the one who ordered it, Lord Mitigar did. It was during the time when Demura and Helzard were joint nations. There was little to no talk of revolt among the Demonicos until you were born. The king at the time, Lord Mizer, had just lost his wife during child birth and blamed it on the Queen of Helzard, saying that she had cursed both nations with the birth of her 'strange' child. His son was pre-born, like your self and had all knowledge of things before his time. For some reason, the young prince became very bitter towards his father and rumor has it that he killed him in his sleep with his own sword. A child, mind you, no older than 7, killed his father with that enormous sword of his."

"You're talking about the Time of Dark Conversion aren't you? It was when many innocent people were forced to either convert or die. Mother told me about it when I was little. But didn't a lot of Demonicos flee the planet to come to Helzard instead?"

"Yes, and that is the reason why I was forced to kill my family. I was a rising officer in the ranks, and each of us was given a list of non-believers that were to be disposed of. I was naïve, and chased my family to Helzard and killed them when they arrived. That is why I was exiled from ever having sanctuary on Helzard and my continued slavery to Lord Mitigar."

"Wow that sucks. Sounds like you were an ok guy until that little shit cam into power." Kimera let all of the information sink in. a few moments later she jumped up from her spot and started laughing.

"What happened, are you ok?" Utze was worried that she was switching between emotions so quickly.

"I have got an excellent idea rolling around in my head. How about… you work for me?" She had a large grin on her face and looked genuinely happy.

"Say what? Have you gone mental on me? I just snapped your neck and took over the body of your friend, and now you want me to work for you?" He had managed to right himself and was resting his weight on his hands.

"Hmm yup I think that's about it, yeah. Well I mean it's either you work for me, or I take you out of Riddick's body, and trap you in the mirror so that your real body will die which will leave you a wondering soul for all eternity. It's your pick." She was tapping her bare foot on the floor waiting for an answer.

He thought it over for a bit. Either way he was screwed. If he went back to Demura without her dead, Mitigar would kill him for sure. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to take her down; she was too strong in both body and mind. He was weighting his odds when she sat on him, straddling his waist and pushing him back to the floor again. After catching his bearing he looked up at her and noticed her eyes were red, but weren't glowing yet.

"I don't have all day Utze. We aren't far from Jopah and I can't have an enemy on my ass when I reach that place, they'll be enough of them there as is. So I'm only going to ask you once, are you with me or not?"

Letting out an exhausted breath he replied. "I'm with you."

"Oh goodie." She was bouncing around on him and he could sense Riddick trying to push through again.

"I think you should let me out so that your friend here can have his body back. He's thoroughly pissed off at you and I would hate to be in the way when you two duke it out."

"Oh shit almost forgot about him. Well can you let your self out or has it been too long?" She felt a shifting of energy beneath her. It was obvious that he was struggling with the task. He had been in Riddick's body for over 4 days. That was defiantly too long.

He let out an exasperated sigh and rested his head back on the floor. Sweat had beaded up on hi forehead. "No, I can't do it. He beat the shit outta me and beside that I've been in here for a long ass time. I don't have anything left. Sorry."

"S'okay, I can do it. Just close your eyes, open your mouth and visualize your body. I'll do the rest." He nodded his response to her and did as he was told.

Kimera started chanting over his body and placed her hands on either side of his head. "This might sting a little." As soon as she had said it, the body started to thrash about violently. Two separate voices could be heard echoing in the room.

She was having a hard time finding Utze's body. It couldn't have been far, so it must be somewhere on the ship. Her mid was spilt between searching for the body and keeping Utze from slipping into oblivion. 'The Cargo Hold' his mind was pulling her in that direction. Her mind's eyes searched through all the crates until she came upon a crate that had the seal of Demura on it. "There you are."

Making contact with Utze's body, Kimera tried to separate the two men. Chanting out the spell and putting a good amount of power behind it, Utze's spirit began to rise out of Riddick's body. His eyes glazed over and a strange gurgling noise was coming from Riddick's throat. His body was resisting the separation. Why the hell wasn't it working? She knew what she was doing. She had witnessed her mother perform it many times. What was she missing? Contact. She need more contact with one of the bodies and since she was literally sitting on one, he would have to do.

Opening her eyes she could see a faint shine behind the glazed over eyes. Moving her hands from the side of his head to rest on his cheeks, she lowered her forehead to his and spoke to him. "Riddick, be a dear for me and stop being such a hard ass. I need you to relax. You keep fighting this and you'll be merged with Utze forever. Would you another man in your body Hun? Cuz if you do I can arrange that." The thrashing lessened slightly. Pressing her body into his more, she brought her lips a breath away from his. She whispered upon his lips a promise. "I'll owe you big time for this and for knocking you out earlier." And then she kissed him.


	15. The Third Lust: Truth

14. The Third Lust: Truth

There was a bitter taste in her mouth as she flicked her tongue past his lips. It wasn't that he tasted bad, no; it was the fact that she could taste his bitterness towards her. It all lied behind a simple kiss. She was controlling his body and was forcing him to kiss her to complete the transfer. The images of hate that flowed off him in waves made her stomach ache. Riddick's eyes were a blaze of mercurial hatred. She deepened the kiss a bit more and heard him groan in response. It seemed that he was enjoying the bitter kiss.

She pulled away from his lips and placed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes. His nostrils were flared and his head tilted to one side ass he studied her.

"Riddick?" She didn't have anytime to react as his forehead connected with her nose mimicking the same move she had done to him earlier. She rolled to the side cradling her

Broken nose and cussing up a storm in her native language. She was lying on her back with her head tilted back when she caught sight of him from the corner of her eye.

Riddick jumped up from the floor in one fluid motion. Rolling his shoulders to work out the knots, he made his way over to Kimera as she continued to swear and squirm on the floor. He grabbed her by her hair and started dragging her to the bathroom. She was livid and struggling against his grasp while trying not to yank her hair out in the process.

Riddick reached into the tub and turned the water on full blast with scorching, hot water. While he waited for the tub to fill up he wrapped his hand around her hair again so that he had two full handfuls, and pulled with all his strength. A gut wrenching scream filled the bathroom as Kimera's hands shot up to stop him from pulling all her hair out. Her eyes were running with tears and her nose was still bleeding. She was trying to heal herself but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Riddick finally released her hair only to grab hold of her by the neck and pull her up to face him. Face to face with him finally, Kimera had a glimpse of what hatred really was. At that moment, Riddick's eyes resembled those of a Hellcastian because they were glowing with such anger. He applied more pressure to her throat cutting of her air flow. She stopped screaming. Clamping her mouth shut she glared at him. The left side of her face twitched a little at the amount of control she was using. Her body's natural reaction would have been to rip him apart, but she didn't want that.

"You think I didn't see what you did too all those people? The women, the children; the whole village? You fucking disgust me." A single tear slid down her cheek but she ignored it as she kept her stone face intact as he taunted her. Her hands loose at her side and her feet barely on the ground, she spoke.

"I wanted to watch them drown in a pool of their own bitter blood." Her voice was small as she croaked out her response. Lifting her right hand to rest on his cheek, she caressed it slightly. "The voice of temptation whispered at my ear. The sound of fear upset my heart. The innumerable shadows I saw changed into different shapes around me, around that gloomy place… the place in my soul. They took something from me that I never even knew was mine. They took him from me all because they were from different sides of the gene pool. They killed my father because he loved my mother and helped her father a child that was never meant to be; me. I was never supposed to exist, at least not in this world. I am an anomaly. I am the catalyst to the universe and I have no control over my fate because it has already been decided. I just have to let it run its course." Her eyes darkened and he felt her skin heat underneath his hand. "You can't stop me Riddick. Not Mitigar who betrayed more than just my heart, not my people who fear and serve me, not my mother who birthed me and not the darkness that consumes me can stop me from what I shall come to be."

"And what the fuck are you to be, besides a crazy fucked up kid?" his hand was getting hotter.

"A God." Her body burst into flames. In an instant Riddick had her submerged in the scalding bath water. The scent of burning flesh filled the room and she continued to thrash about in the water. He could hear her screams from under the water. His eyes widened as he watched her burnt skin heal while still being in the tub. The water should have been burning his hand. It felt like it was getting colder. She stopped moving suddenly. He thought she might be dead, but he could feel her pulse under his hand. Her eyes rolled to look up at him.

Her face distorted into something dark and her hand shot out of the water to throw him clear across the room to slam into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Riddick was slumped over coughing. He heard the loud splashing and then the tub exploded. The water on the floor was mixed in with black feathers. He reached for his shiv and leaned over Kimera's still body. He grabbed her wet hair and pulled her head back to expose her throat to his blade.

"Try any of that shit again and I'll cut you so deep your head will fall off." He snarled his answer into her ear. "Now, I'm gonna drag your ass back into the bedroom and tie you up. No more stalling you little vampire witch. You're gonna tell me what the fuck I'm involved in." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he yanked her up and dragged her back into the room. Her wet clothes soaked the floor in the bedroom but it really didn't seem important at the moment.

_'Are you alright?' She heard Utze whisper to her in her mind. A small smile graced her lips but was wiped away by the sudden jerk of Riddick's hand on her scalp._

_'No, I'm not, but there's nothing you can do. I don't want you involved in this. He needs to know what's going on anyway. Stay in contact with me though, alright?'_

_'Of course, my lady.' _She broke the connection with him right before her head connected with the headboard on the bed. Her vision went blurry for a few seconds. She felt her hands being cuffed roughly and then the pulling of the chains as Riddick looped them to the bed posts. She was too tired and fed up to struggle. Her head slumped down to her chest and she was about to drift off to sleep, when a fist connected with her jaw. Her head snapped to the side and a small trail of blood ran from her split lip. She flicked her tongue out to lap up the blood. Tilting her head to the side to crack her neck, she looked up towards the front of the bed to see Riddick sitting in a chair staring at her expectantly.

"You're a real selfish prick of a mortal you know that? You're one to judge you murdering piece of shit! At least I was doing what was in my nature. You, you just did it because you wanted to." He moved out of his chair so fast that she missed it. Again his fist connected with her face. This time she ignored the blood.

Riddick picked up the over turned chair and moved it to the side of the bed so he could have a better look at her. The cut he had just given her on her lip was almost healed and he'd bet the one on the other side wasn't far behind. Reaching down to his pants, he pulled out his shiv and pointed the blade at her. "I can't really threaten you with pain, since you're so good at dealing with it. But I can certainly cut you up a bit. Heal yourself up all you want. After a while it gets annoying and unbearable. So unless you start talking, I'm gonna start in on your thigh. Right… about… HERE!" He jammed the blade into her thigh to the hilt. He heard and felt when he hit the bone. Shoving a bit more and twisting, he heard it snap. She only screamed when the blade entered, and only flinched when he twisted it. "Now, I'm gonna let that heal around the blade and then I'm gonna yank it out, re-breaking the bone in the process, and do it again until you gimme something I can use."

Her breathing was heavy and her skin pale. She had lost a lot of blood throughout the day and his treatment of her now wasn't helping her situation. She needed to feed and soon. If she didn't, she ran the risk of going into a blood rage, and Riddick was the closest blood filled thing to her. She was thinking of a plan when she felt pressure on her thigh. Riddick had his hand wrapped around the hilt of the shiv. Her eyes bored into his with a pleading request in them. He merely smiled at her then yanked the blade out while twisting it. That time she couldn't help but scream and slumped back against the headboard of the bed as she felt her body working to heal the wound again. She was biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding.

Riddick felt a little bit sorry for twisting it on the way out, but it was stuck around the bone so it was necessary. (Not really) He wiped the blood off his shiv onto the bed spread and looked up at Kimera. Her head was lolled to the side and she was extremely pale even for her dark complexion. She was taking in labored breaths and he could see a sheen of sweat on her brow. He'd better start on the questions before she died on him that is if she could die?

"What are you?" He growled out. She didn't answer. He leaned over and slapped her hard across the face. "I said What are you?"

Her attention was on him now. Eyes drooping and head rolling from side to side, she tried to think of what to say.

"I'm… I am…"

"Yeah, what?"

"I am a mixture of different breeds."

Riddick rolled his eyes. "A mixture of what?"

"My father was a host to a symbiotic creature. The symbiote was from a different dimension all together." She took a breather to collect her thoughts. "My mother is an elemental entity. She stands alone from nature itself. I was pre-born. Pre-born is when you have all the knowledge of those before you and everything that was. You saw how I drank the blood of those mercs, but the sun doesn't affect me. Our people are a splicing of different species. I can control what ever element I want or manipulate it so that my body becomes it. We are, for lack of a better word, perfect. But only genetically." She stopped talking and her eyes closed.

Riddick shoved her roughly. "Nuh uh, you ain't done yet. Why the hell were you in that pit at the abandoned plant?" He noticed her eyes focus at that question.

"I was put there by someone that I trusted."

"You're gonna have to give me a little bit more to go on than that kid."

"Stop calling me a fucking kid! I'm over 200 years old you dumb fucking shit!"

He raised an eyebrow up at her outburst. "Sorry, continue." He leaned back into his chair and got ready for the long story he knew was coming.


	16. The Day the Betrayal Started Pt 1

15. The Day the Betrayal Started: Demura vs. Helzard Pt. 1

The planet of Helzard 10 years ago

Kimera was sitting on the floor of her room playing with her pet Liger, Soran. The large black and red creature was on his back receiving a tummy rub from his master. There was a knock at her door. She got up and moved to open the door when Soran came up from behind her and nudged her out of the way with his nose.

'Navis my boy you shouldn't be up so late.' Soran replied as Kimera went to lie down on her large bed. A small humph was heard from the other side of the door. Soran opened his mouth to pull the large cord that was attached to the door. Opening it revealed a small boy no older than 5 in an over sized shirt and a teddy bear that had seen better days. Soran ushered the boy in and he went straight to the bed and climbed in beside Kimera. Soran went to his spot at the foot of the bed and began turning in for the night.

'Don't stay up all night you two. Remember, we are having guests from Demonicos over to talk of a treaty. So I bid you both good night.' The large feline burrowed down into his bed and was off to sleep in no time.

Kimera looked at the small boy in front of her and had to smile. Reaching her hand out to him, the small boy known as Navis, crawled over and rested his small self in between her legs as Kimera cradled him to her chest.

"Do you know how important you are to me?" Kimera whispered into the small boys pale blond hair as she rocked back and forth.

Navis nodded his head sleepily against her and raised his eyes to look at her.

'You're da mama I never gots ta have Kay. Ya saved me from the bad people.' Navis spoke to her with his mind since he was unable to talk. The young boy had no tongue, since it had been cut out when he was just a babe.

Smiling down on him, her eyes glowed a faint purple as she pulled the covers up and over them both. "I guess I am kinda like your mom but with out all the birthing and crap. I'm glad I found you when I did Nav. My life wouldn't be as wonderful without you in it."

Navis smiled at her from behind hooded eyes before he drifted off to sleep in her arms. The child had gone through so much. She'd run into him on New Rome almost 3yrs ago. The poor boy was starved and sick on the side of the street with his torn and dirty clothes, holding a cup hoping that someone would offer him some spare change to get him through the day.

She was dressed in a large black cloak while she walked the crowded streets of the Demonicos run planet. Her mother had asked her to pick up some herbs that only flourished on NR, so she had come by herself and made her way through the merchants until she heard a small scream. It was an odd scream because it sounded muffled. Her attention drawn to the noise as her eyes fell upon the poor child as a grown man kicked him hard in the head. She had the man by the throat and in the air before the thought crossed her mind. Staring daggers at the man she noticed he was wearing a uniform.

"Demonican Scum! How dare you harm this poor child!" She was squeezing the life out of him. She twisted her wrist and her ears were gifted with the satisfying crack of his neck. Dropping his limp body, she turned around to the unconscious boy. She checked his wounds and tapped his cheek lightly to awaken him. The boy's eyes widened in fear at seeing her strange eyes. Kimera changed her eyes back to a normal, un-glowing state and moved towards him again. The boy made a strange gurgling sound in his throat and that's when she noticed the way his throat was moving. Moving her hand to his face slowly, she opened his mouth and had to hold back her curses. His tongue was gone. It was clearly not a defect as the straight scar that marred the flesh told her. It had been cut from his mouth. Hot rage boiled up inside her. Turning his head to the side, she saw the branding on the back of his neck. 'So he is a slave boy, which would explain the tongue thing.'

"Are you alright little one?" The little boy was still staring at her wide eyed. She thought that he hadn't heard a word she'd said until he launched himself at her and wrapped small arms around her neck in a tight hug.

'Thanko, for saving me pretty lady. Dat bad man yelled at me for begging him for some change.' Kimera's eyes were wide as well. The boy had just communicated to her mentally. Only certain races were gifted with that ability. She pulled back from him slightly to look him in the eyes. He had glowing eyes that were golden at the center and purple on the outside. He had such beautiful eyes. He was a beautiful child underneath all the grime and cuts.

"What is your name sweetie?"

'Um… um, I think its Navar, or Navim. No… wait mum yelled Navis at me before some weird people took her away. Hmm, you smell nice pretty lady.' Navis buried his little nose into her neck and inhaled her scent. 'Smell pretty like mama does.'

Her eyes welled up a bit at the vision she received when Navis spoke of his mother. Weird men… they were mercenaries. They had come to the owner and his mother had been sold off to the men as a parting gift. She gritted her teeth at this and her thoughts drifted back to Navis. She couldn't leave him here, not like this where he was sure to die.

As she made her decision to take him with her, she felt a negative force behind her. Getting up from the curb with Navis cradled against her and under her cloak, out of sight, she saw them coming towards her. More guards heavily armed and pissed. Great just what she needed, to draw more unwanted attention to herself. She officially hated this planet and the people on it.

The gem in her chest started to hum against Navis's skin and it lulled him to sleep. Looking down she placed a small kiss to his head and was rewarded with a content sigh and smile. "You're coming home with me little guy."

Pulling her hood down further she reached down with one hand and lifted the dead body up and threw it into the alley with ease. Hoping that the body wouldn't be discovered until she was off the planet, she made her way back to the port. Walking quickly but not to draw too much attention to her, Kimera weaved between the bodies like the wind. She raised her eyes to the roofs ahead of her and noticed a few guards on top. She had been spotted and they were getting ready to trap her. She crouched lower to the ground and used her wind abilities to glide along the floor on her stomach. She was picking up speed when the first shot was fired, barely missing her shoulder.

Giving up on the gliding trick she broke out in a full speed run. She was a blur of motion in the crowd as the people started to scatter from the curtain of fire aimed at the market place. Looking all around she spotted a drain pipe and leaped into the air and out of the crowd to scale the pipe up to the top one handed. Holding Navis to her chest, she ran and jumped fluidly across the roof tops above the city. She could hear shouted orders that she was to be taken alive but all that mattered was getting Navis back to the ship unharmed. She could see the port about 500ft ahead when she was hit in the back with a knife. It was lodged at a strange angle and she was unable to pull it out with one hand, but she refused to stop. A sudden electric pulse surged through her body and she toppled forward in a rolling motion. Looking up she saw that it was only a few more feet to the ledge. Navis was still sleeping but was out of her grasp. She heard footsteps and looked to her left to see 5 soldiers advancing on her fast. The knife was pulsing in her back. It must have been a charged weapon. Pulling herself up slowly, she stood on wobbly legs and reached back with both hands to take hold of the blade. Yanking upward, she dislodged the offending object and looked at it sourly. Sniffing the tip of the blade, she scented the poison right away.

Her vision blurred from the poison and she willed her body to rid itself of it. She felt her blood pulsing to push out the poison as the men came closer. Feeling a dribble of liquid going down her back let her know the poison was out of her body. Twirling the blade around her fingers she waited.

They began to spread out and circle her. Moving back, Kimera put herself between Navis and the men. The first one came at her with a spear. She easily dodged his attack and broke the spear in half. Pushing him back she used the momentum to spin her body and jam the sharp end of the spear right into his heart. As he feel another came forward and brandished 2 blades from his belt. She charged at him and grabbed both of his wrists and slamming her knee into his gut while she held his arms above his head. Disarming him, she took his two blades, and jammed then into his lower back as he slumped over. She pulled forward, crouching to roll backwards and flung him over the ledge. Now that she was down 2 soldiers and better armed, she would have no problem getting to the space port. As always she spoke too soon.

As she rushed the 3 other soldiers, she was in the middle of slitting someone's throat when an unknown force pushed her back. Her breath was just coming back to her when she looked up to see that the soldiers she had killed were… standing again.

"What in the fuckin' shit?" She sniffed the air, and smelled rotting earth around her. Kimera's eyes widened in recognition of the scent. There was a Necromancer in the vicinity and whoever it was, had control over the men she had just killed. Her back was to the ledge when an arm snaked around her neck from behind and tried to pull her over the edge. Gasping for air she could, she looked on in horror as one of the 'zombies' dragged his dead legs toward a still sleeping Navis. She could see the other two slowly changing into 'zombies' as well and started looking around the other roof tops to find the necromancer. Almost giving up hope, she leaned her body over the ledge, and looking back she could see a shrouded figure on the other roof top. Her vision was blurring again from the grip on her throat but she still threw the blade in the air and kicked it with all the force she had.

The blade soared and hit its mark, right between the eyes of the necromancer behind her. She saw the black smoke rise from the cape and then it dropped to the ground, empty. The grip around her neck loosened completely. She heard the thump when the body hit the ground below. A loud whine brought her attention back to Navis, who was pulling at the dead hand that was wrapped around his leg. Kimera crawled tiredly over to the young boy and pried the dead fingers off of his leg. Scooping him up into her arms and shushing him, the gem in her chest hummed again and Navis slipped into a deep sleep. Looking at the sight before her, she gathered what weapons she could carry and jumped the remaining rooftops till she reached the space port.

As she stood in line for verification, she looked down at her clothes and swore quietly. That bastard over the ledge had ripped the collar of her new shirt. Her mother had made it for her only a few days ago. How was she going to explain all of this? She'd deal with that later, because now she had a bigger responsibility, Navis. She was stroking his pale blond hair as she numbly snatched the access card from the gateman. He growled at her and her head shot up. She snarled loudly showing him her fangs. The man threw his hands up in defense as he stared at her glowing purple eyes. "Sorry lady, I didn't mean anything by it…"

She turned on her heel and headed straight for her jumper. Aisle 17, Spot 88. Every stop she made, no matter what the planet was, she always wanted that spot. The number held a strange significance for her that she couldn't recall. Making sure he was secure in her arms, Kimera entered her access code and had one foot on the ramp when she felt eyes on her. She only faltered for a second. She woke Navis as gently as she could and placed him on the ground telling him to go inside and sit down. When he was out of harms way, Kimera walked back down the ramp and looked out into the port, past all the crates and machinery. Her eyes had grown dark and she smelled another Necromancer in the area, but this one was keeping his distance. Whoever it was though had to be very strong for her to feel his presence this far away. Mumbling a 'Fuck It' under her breath, she went back inside and prepped her ship to go home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As the ship reached the atmosphere, the young lord sat on his throne looking through the orb that rested in his lap. She was beautiful, ethereal, deadly, and still pure. 'Perfect for the ceremony' he thought. She had dispatched of the dead soldiers in the simplest way, by killing the source. Many others would have fought the dead, and wasted their energy. But she knew better; she was raised and trained better than that.

"Kazira did well by you girl, and soon I will have your body and soul under my control." Lord Mitigar stood up from his throne orb in hand. Raising his hand he smashed the orb on the ground into a thousand little pieces. One shard stood out among the rest. A glowing black piece of glass now rested in Mitigar's hand. "All in due time my love, All in due time."

End Flashback


	17. The Day the Betrayal Started Pt 2

16. The Day the Betrayal Started: Demura vs. Helzard Pt. 2

Back on the ship

"What did that have to do with anything that I asked you? Did something significant happen after that?" Riddick had sat through the entire story and was actually impressed. He was still skeptical and pissed but he had a new respect for her.

Kimera was on the verge of slipping into a blood-coma if she didn't get anything into her system soon. Had he just said something? The sounds around her were getting fuzzy.

"What? Did you… say something?" She was white as the sheets she was laying on. She had turned her head from him because the temptation to lunge out and rip his throat was growing. _Just one sip, one drop even and I'd feel better_. Goddess, she sounded like a crack head.

"You got a problem?" Riddick asked her in an uninterested tone.

She sighed in frustration and willed herself to turn and face him. "Yes, you prick. I happen to have a big problem. I bled out quite a bit and I'm starving. If you don't get me some blood soon, I'm gonna fuckin eat you! DO YOU HEAR ME? I mean it. Find me something to feed off of." Her pupils were nowhere to be seen. She was pulling on the chains in an effort to get closer to Riddick, to taste him. "I'm just one cunt hair away from ripping your fuckin throat out. You nearly yank my hair out, beat the shit outta me, try to drown my ass, which mind you was a damn stupid thing to try you dumb fucking shit." She took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "Then on top of that you fucking drag me, by my hair yet again, and tie me to the god damned fuckin bed." Her eyes were glowing like golden suns as she tilted her head to the side. Her voice dropped to such a low level he had to struggle to make out what she said next. "You made me revisit a place I never wanted to go back to. When I get out of these chains, and I will, you had better stay the fuck away from me or so help me Goddess, I will kill you. No matter how much I find myself drawn to you Riddick, there's only so much bullshit I will take before I say 'fuck it'." A knock at the door broke the tension.

"I think I can help, since I have blood to spare." They recognized the voice as that of Utze.

"Feed me please… give me your blood Utze!" She was in a rabid state. Her eyes had gone black and her fangs were longer than usual. Riddick moved the chair back and immediately her attention was on him. She began to thrash on the bed like an animal, luckily for him, she was too weak to break her bonds.

"Get your ass in here and give her what she wants." Riddick growled at the door. Utze stepped in and looked at the blood on the bed.

"Oh my dear Lady, what has he done to you?" Utze looked upon her with sad eyes. His eyes landed on Riddick and he snarled at the man. "I should kill you where you stand for what you did to my mistress. She is too precious for such things." Making his way to the bed, he mumbled a 'move' to Riddick and pulled himself on the bed. Kimera was completely still as Utze lifted his hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She looked like an anxious animal. He went to remove the first cuff and Riddick moved forward. Utze turned on him in a blur of motion baring his long fangs, a hiss emerging from deep inside of his chest. Pulling his chair back towards the room, Riddick backed down. Utze was still staring at him, his eyes a pale glowing green.

_So this was the guy who took my body _he thought. Utze stood at a brooding height of 6 foot 2. With dark auburn hair with streaks of blonde through it, he watched as he cared for the weakened Kimera. Utze removed his shirt to reveal a toned and muscular body. He was nowhere near Riddick's size, but he was sure he would have a struggle if Utze ever decided to go against him. Slightly tanned skin that was littered with freckles moved to lie across Kimera's prone body on the bed. A deep growl sounded from Riddick.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he was on his feet again.

Utze turned an uncaring eye on him and he had a glimpse of how bad she really looked. He hadn't thought she was that bad. Her natural brown skin was almost white and he could see the beaded sweat on her skin. She was sweating pure blood. He cursed himself and looked up to meet Utze's eyes that were still on him.

"You shut the fuck you damned mortal. She needs blood and since you're too pussy to offer, I'm the one putting out." Utze turned his attention back to his poor master. Even in her weakened state, her aura was still strong. "So beautiful my Lady is" he whispered to her before he gathered her into his arms. She fell limp against him like a rag doll. She was motionless until he raised his hand to his throat. Using his sharp nails, he drew a shallow cut across his collarbone.

Riddick saw her arms clutch at his back as the scent of his blood wafted to both of their noses. Utze hissed softly as her nails imbedded themselves into his back. Her pupils were mere pin pricks in a sea of red bloodlust. Her tongue snaked out to lap up a small drop that was threatening to roll down his shoulder. "So sweet." She sank her teeth into him without mercy. He took in a sharp breath but other than that, the pain was nothing new to him. Then he screamed out as a second pair of fangs latched onto his flesh and tore into him again, increasing the flow of blood from his body. _Goddess_, he thought, _where did those second set of teeth come from?_ Before he could fathom a thought, He was shocked to feel a third pair of teeth strike him. He was uncaring as she flipped them over to reverse their positions. He was surprised in his action when a low moan escaped his throat. His hand came up to cradle her head to him.

She withdrew one of her hands from his back and brought it around to stroke up and down his chest in a slow, loving manner. She had withdrawn her fangs and was lightly sucking now. She had marked him. He was hers now and no one could dispute it.

Having no idea what his body was like, she was thoroughly surprised to be covered by such a beautiful man. His hand on her hair soothed her and his lustful thoughts excited her. She looked thorough the blood and found what she was looking for. _HIM;_ Lord Mitigar. Releasing her grasp on him, she leaned back and looked down on him. His eyes were glazed in a lustful trance. His hands now rested on her naked hips, his thumbs rubbing her hips bones. He was trying to regain some sort of control as a sweet little smile graced his lips. "That was by far the most amazing thing I have ever experienced." He turned a dark green eye on her and gave her a cocky look. "Goddess help any man that tried to tame you." A smile broke out on her face as well. Leaning forward, she gave him a deep kiss that left nothing to the imagination. Taking his face in her hands and tilting his chin up towards her she spoke. "I own you now Utze."

"I know this Priestess." His hand went up to his throat to see how he was healing and he was surprised to feel a mark on his neck. Tracing it with his fingers, he felt the definite lines of a crest on his neck. He was hers. He was happier than he had ever been.

The whole time Riddick was leaned back in the chair, slowly boiling. It was like a soft core porno he'd just witnessed. She was completely naked sucking some dudes neck in front of him and the guy was making noises. And what was this shit about her marking him? His train of thought was broken as he saw her move from the bed. Her smooth, graceful movements proved she was almost back to her old self. She was standing on the side of the bed as Utze yanked the sheet off and draped it over here shoulders. After tying it into place, he leaned forward to place a small kiss on Kimera's lips.

"Thank you," she replied in a shy voice. He had just given himself to her willingly. No one had done that for her except family, and she only had a few of that.

"You needn't thank me my Lady. I would give my life for you. Now, I think you should tell him why Mitigar is after you." Her eyes went wide and she pushed out of his grasp.

"Say what? It's none of _his_ damn business." She was pointing a sharp finger in Riddick's direction. Riddick's eyebrow arched in annoyance.

"Kid, why don't you slip into something more comfortable... like a coma?" She saw red after his comment. She lunged at him but was yanked back by Utze who tried to hold her as she flailed angrily in his arms.

"You just don't get it do you? She's on the verge of ripping your throat out and you're egging her on, fucking great." Utze realized that she has gone still in his arms. He looked down and regarded her carefully. "My Lady?"

"Shut Up!" She whispered harshly. He mumbled a sorry and waited. "Someone is trying to reach me. Let me go." He released her and she sat on the foot of the bed, using her fingers to rub at the headache that was beginning at her temples.

"Well, who is it?" Riddick was getting annoyed with the situation.

Kimera dragged her eyes up and looked at him from behind tired eyes. "My sister."

"You say that with such happiness. What, you got beef with her too?"

"Awe fucking hell man. Do you ever just stop being a prick for like 5 minutes?" She had her hands thrown up, placed over her head and tried to pick up on the dull voice of her sister, her wonderful older sister Alimatia.

Flashback-Time Unknown

Alimatia was the only other child of Kazira, but she and Kimera are not her blood sisters. Kazira had adopted Ali when Planet Demura's inhabitants fled to Helzard. Ali was a little slip of a girl when Kazira had rescued her from a captive camp that the past ruler, Lord Mizer, had established. Kazira was on a rampage at that time in her life. Thousands of her kind were being murdered throughout the universe. The pain that shot through her for each death left her cold and saddened on a regular basis. She was an old spirit, but still young in her mind. She had nothing of her own besides her people. But they did not _come_ from her. She had merely turned them and allowed them to evolve from there. She knew what she was missing, a child. She had no mate, so her next option was to retrieve a child from else where. She had come to Demonicos to speak to one of her oldest converts, the soon to be Queen of Demonicos, Lady Rayh-tal. Rayh-tal had requested her presence to bless her marriage to that Bastard Mizer. Kazira cursed under her breath and spit onto the dirt ground she stood on. That man was a disgusting half-breed of a creature. She couldn't always dictate how her fledglings procreated over the millennia, but still, it angered her when they made such bad species decisions. It made her furious at the way they weakened her enormous family. She was here though, "Only for Tal," she said to her advisor.

Nodding her head a small girl who looked around 12 stepped up next to Kazira and bowed. "I have more respect for you highness in your resolve to not destroy him. I swear, he bewitched his way into her heart. Goddess has no mercy on those who ignore her warnings. When she realizes what she has married into, it will be far too late." The young girl walked forward and pushed the large fortress doors open with ease. Kazira thought upon what her advisor had said to her. Goddess had warned Tal, on many occasions, but she had brushed it off saying she was following her heart, as if it was truthful to her.

Kazira had dressed in her Priestess attire. A halter type top clung to her like a second skin. The Black color signified her neutrality on the event. Her skirt was more like a piece of cloth. The material was stretched across her ass and ended a few inches below her thighs. Small metal daggers dangled from the thick strips that tied at her side. She had no shoes on; she never wore shoes. Her hair matched her mood. Her long orange red tresses cascaded down her back in waves as it moved on its own without a source of wind. She stopped at the Temple doors to give herself a once over. This would be her first meeting with Lord Mizer. Her nails shinned a dark crimson red and lengthened an inch in anticipation of the event. Sighing she nodded to the girl to open the doors.

She hissed loudly at the scene in front of her. Mizer had Rayh-tal bent over the altar as he plunged himself into her repeatedly. Tal's eyes were glazed over in lust. Mizer had barely registered her presence before he flipped Tal over and roughly entered her from behind. She walked smoothly over to them and came up behind Mizer, detaching him from her friend. Flinging him to the ground and pinning him to the floor by the neck with her foot, she checked on her friend. Tal was bleeding. Her gaze slid to Mizer in a lazy manner. Her eyes became dark. She lifted her foot from him and smiled in satisfaction as she made his body fly into the far wall, pinning him there with her mind. Her smile dropped as she observed the hungry way he was looking at her. Snarling, she turned back to Tal to see that her advisor was already tending to her. Her robe was ripped giving Kazira a glimpse of her back. Large welts marred her pale skin. Old fang marks at the base of her neck meant she was no longer able to help Tal. She was his. Kazira grabbed her behind the legs and placed her on the altar. Again, another hiss passed her lips. Her rounded belly was pushing against the thin material of her robe. Pregnant? Her Rayh-tal was pregnant with this monster's child. Her eye twitched as she placed her palm on top of her protruding stomach. A flurry of images passed through her mind. She tried to remove her hand but something held her fast.

Her eyes shot open and she saw a translucent hand holding her from within the womb. The child was doing it. Vivid pictures of a small girl in a cell combing her hands through a dirty dolls hair. The vision blurred and another child came into sight. Another girl, but this one had her eyes, her emotional green eyes. She could see a man in front of her. He was tall with broad shoulders and pale white skin. His eyes glowed a golden-blue hue. He had all the traits of her kind, but she had not spawned him. He was not of this world. The small child in her sight was her daughter, she was sure of it. That nose, her black hair, the little twitch of her lip, the dark brown of her skin. She was going to give birth to a child. She frowned as the image before her faded. She pulled away thinking it was over. Kazira screamed out in agony as a sharp pain shot through her skull. The images came upon her full force. She was seeing everything in a warped show that she couldn't sift through. She was almost able to make out a name when she was tackled to the ground. Pushing the weight off her, she looked up to see Mizer. Trying to get up, Mizer pinned her to the ground, snaking his hand up her skirt. Her eyes widening at the intrusion, she kneed him in the groin.

Getting to her feet, she walked to the other side of the altar, keeping a close eye on Mizer. Leaning down to Rayh-tal's ear, she placed a curse upon her and the pre-born child. Dark purple eyes looked up at Kazira in a pleading glance. Tears spilled down her cheeks onto Tal's face. "No, please Priestess, not my child. Take me but not my baby!" Kazira stepped backwards and down the steps shaking her head.

"You ignore the Goddesses warnings on numerous occasions, and then you place yourself with _that_ thing. You have the nerve asking me to bless such an unsanctified union. That child in your womb will bring much despair to our kind and the rest of the universe…" A twisted smile made its way onto her face. "Just be happy I took pity on you. You will not have to witness it, that I have made sure of. May Goddess have mercy on you when you pass on." Kazira turned on her heel, ignoring the shattering shriek of anger that came from Rayh-tal. With her advisor following her, she did not miss the loud cackle of laughter that came from Mizer.

…………………………………………………………………..


	18. The Day the Betrayal Started Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or any of the characters from the Pitch Black universe. So don't sue me cuz I have no money, it's all for college. All other characters and plot are mine.

17. The Day the Betrayal Started: Demura vs. Helzard Pt.3

Making their way back to her main ship in one of her runners, they were passing over some of the villages. Kazira sat staring unaffected out the window. A small mining establishment came into view and again the sharp pain returned. Signaling the pilot to land, she exited the ship at a running pace. She bypassed all the adult slave workers, making her way to the entrance. She had seen the mine in her vision from the pre-born child.

The path down was cluttered, except at the center. Leaning over the edge she used her gifted vision to see that prisoners were held down there; children prisoners. Taking a few steps back, to give herself enough momentum, she dove into the pit. She ignored the yells of the guards above her and concentrated on the obstacles ahead. The pipes and beams that blocked her way would be no hindrance to her. Bending and twisting her body through, she landed on a bent knee. Standing up, she put her hands up as a gun was shoved into her face by a guard.

"Well well, what have we here? Where did such a fine ass thing like you just drop outta the sky from?" The guard had dragged the gun down to rest between her breasts in a suggestive manner. Her demeanor was calm on the outside. On the inside she wanted to snap his neck.

"I came from the turd outta your ass." She replied smartly.

"Bitch!" He raised the gun up to strike her. She pulled her hand back and shoved it into his stomach, twisting. She pulled his intestines out and dropped them on the floor next to his head. Stepping over the dead guard, she made her way down a dark corridor numbered by a dim 17 above the entrance.

She passed by so many children, all of them a part of her in a way. They were mixed breed children. More mixed than the ruling population of the planet. She was in Unit 8 when she heard a faint humming. Unit 8.8 held a small girl who was playing with a doll head. Her small dirty hands combed through the tangled hair. She was singing a sad little song:

_If it's in space and all is lost  
A million shattered pieces  
Then let it be _

I'll tell you tales you won't believe  
I'll tell you anyway  
I'll be released  
I'll be released

Blissful bubbles  
Let me sleep  
Rock me gently  
Don't let me think  
Blissful bubbles  
Let me sleep  
Rock me gently  
Don't let me think  
Too deep  
Too deep  
Too deep

Don't listen to the hearts of the world  
The answer lies within  
You know the truth  
An instrument you can become  
Play real loud for me and you  
Your future's just begun  
Your future's just begun

Blissful bubbles  
Let me sleep  
Rock me gently  
Don't let me think  
Blissful bubbles  
Let me sleep  
Rock me gently  
Don't let me think  
Too deep  
Too deep

I'll tell you tales you won't believe  
I'll tell you anyway  
I'll be released

Don't listen to the hearts of the world  
Answer lies within  
You know the truth  
You know the truth

Blissful bubbles  
Let me sleep  
Rock me gently  
Don't let me think

_  
_Kazira was crouched down in front of the bars listening to the song. It was so sad, and dark. This child had the knowledge of all her hardships summed up in that song.

Kazira reached into the cage, calmly placing her hand on the girls shoulder. She didn't jump or scream. Turning her head towards Kazira, she smiled. "I've been waiting for you."

Kazira gave the child a curious look. "Have you now little one? And who am I then?"

"Why, you're the vessel of the Goddess. She told me that you were going to take me home."

Kazira was in awe of what she had heard. No living person knew her true identity; she was the corporeal vessel of the Goddess. Giving the child a sweet smile, she instructed her to move away from the cage door. Kazira grabbed onto the bars and pulled back, taking the steel cage door off its hinges. Reaching in, the girl ran straight into her arms.

Making their way back to the entrance, Alimatia saw the body of the dead guard and smiled. Kazira picked her up and began climbing back up the wall at a fast pace. Looking down at the shirking body Ali snuggled into Kazira's body.

"You shouldn't have messed with my mommy."

End flashback

Kimera was hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees, still rubbing her head as she ciphered through her sister's weak message.

_Mera, Mera, can you hear me?_

_Yes Ali, but barely. Where are you?_

_I'm on Jopah 5 you spazz. Where else would I be? The moment mother sensed your presence, she sent me out to find you. That was 5 months ago. I… I thought you were dead Mera._

She heard muffled sobs. Her poor sister had been left in the dark about her whereabouts as well. _Dear Goddess, how many lives have been affected by my absence?_

Sighing deeply she relayed everything that had happened to her since her awakening, including Riddick and Utze.

_Um, Say what? You were trapped there for 3 YEARS? Why the fuck couldn't you get out. I mean fuck Mera, you're stronger than me._

_As far as I can remember sis, someone must have bled me dry before putting me in there. Only thing that kept me aware was the sunlight and bugs that I fed off of. It was so maddening Ali. They ate my flesh at night and I healed during the day. Then I smelled blood. You know the rest from there._

_So where are you heading?_

_If every thing is still the way I left it a few days ago... I'm heading to you, to Jopah 5._

_Well when you get here, stay low. Demonican Knights are all over the place. I hate to say it, but I think He knows you're awake._

_Shit! That's the last thing I need right now. _

_Don't I know it. I mean, you were supposed to go to Jopah 5, pick up your shit from what's his name, and jet right home. Why would he do this to you?_

_I cancelled the wedding 3 days before the ceremony. You figure it out._

_The fucker cheated on you Mera, he could be piss in the wind for all I care. _

_Yeah, you're right. How are thing's at home?_

The long span of silence told her that something was terribly wrong.

_Mother is sick. Navis is in charge of the fleet while I am away. But, as always your generals were suspicious. They knew something was up the moment Acheron showed up._

_That skinny bastard set foot on my planet? And no one killed him on sight? What's really going on over there Ali?_

_He's fucking blackmailing her Mera. He threatened to expose mom if she didn't do it._

She went pale again. _Do what?_

_Re-betroth you._

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

She shot clear off the bed and started screaming. Her hands were shoved in her hair. Pulling and yanking, clumps of her hair fell to the floor.

"ARGH!" She walked over to the wall and punched her entire right hand through it.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Utze approached her cautiously.

Pulling her arm back out, she turned her blazing eyes on him. "Does it look like I'm alright?"

Utze put his hands up and stepped back. "Forgive me."

Ignoring him, she turned on her heel towards Riddick. Stopping in front of him, she placed her hands on the arms of the chair and stared him in the face.

"As of now, this ship is under my jurisdiction. You wanna touch something, you ask me. Not him, ME! You wanna eat salami on rye, you fucking ask me. If you wanna take a fuckin piss, you fucking ask me before your hand even touches your dick. Ya got me?"

Her hands were gripping the arms of the chair so tightly; he heard the wood squeal in protest.

"You can't tell me to do shit woman." Getting out of the chair, he forced her to back up. He jabbed his finger into her chest.

"You stay the fuck away from me." He looked over to Utze. "And you too suck head. If I even think you're near me, I'll ghost you both!" His finger hurt after jabbing her so much; there wasn't even a red mark on her skin where his finger had made contact.

"Get out." She had spoken so low he had barely heard her.

"Say what Bitch?"

"You have no idea the things I could do to you with just a thought. I've killed more people than you could ever imagine, and I plan to add more to the list. If you don't want to be one of them, I suggest you take your ass to the West Wing and stay there. Everything you need is down there. Bathroom, Kitchen, and I'm positive there's a small gym down there as well. So get ta fuckin steppin, or I'll move you my damn self." She held up her hand and started counting down from 5.

Riddick cocked an eyebrow, but didn't move.

4…

She had to be fucking kidding. Right?

3…

This fuckin freak of nature was really trying to boss him around and make threats. He still didn't move.

2…

Right before she let the last finger down, he lunged at her, putting his large hand around her throat. He squeezed and squeezed, but she showed no signs that he was having any effect on her.

Kazira raised her right hand and placed it on his wrist. Smiling at him, she thought of fire and heard the sizzle of burning flesh. He kept his grip on her. His eye twitched and she increased the heat on his wrist.

"Ahh!" Riddick cradled his brunt wrist to his chest and stared at her in hatred_. What had happened to the shy girl he had talked to in the cockpit all those days ago? _

Kimera looked him in the eye and snarled.

"She discovered that freedom always gets taken away from her, that's what happened." Sighing in defeat she made her way to the door and headed towards the cockpit. They'd be landing within 8 hrs. Utze walked to Riddick and placed his hands over the burn. Trying to keep him from pulling away from him, Utze healed the wound. Riddick looked up at him with suspicious eyes.

"Don't begrudge her for her actions at this time. She is… trying to cope." Utze rose from his position and moved towards the bed to sit down. He may have been healed after Kimera fed, but he was still weak. She had taken a good amount of blood from him. Plopping down on the bed, he heaved a large sigh. Noticing that the mortal was still in the room, he pushed himself into a sitting position to regard him.

"What?" Riddick was just sitting with his back against the wall, literally and figuratively.

"You wanna know why we're heading to Jopah5, besides to see her sister?"

"Of course I wanna fucking know. I don't wanna walk into some more unknown shit and get my ass handed to me by some freak. No offense."

"None taken, I assure you. But the real question is can you handle what her saving you has caused?"

"She killed those mercs for me, no questions asked. I was grateful for it, but I didn't ask to get dragged into some species war."

Utze chuckled and fixed his golden green eyes on the oblivious mortal.

"It's so much more than that my friend. By saving you, she has alerted the very person that has wanted her dead for centuries. He will come for her, for all of us actually. The things he has in mind make an assassin like me shudder in disgust."

"Who is this Mitigar?"

Sighing, Utze leaned forward, stippling his fingers under his chin. "He was my master, and also the betrothed of Kimera 30yrs ago. Kimera broke off the betrothal after she caught him fucking a whore in a brothel. She was… furious to say the least. Their wedding was supposed to be the glue that joined The Demonicans and Helcastians after their separation a millennia ago. Her Majesty, Queen Kazira, forced her daughter into this. Alimatia was more than willing to take her place, but only her birth daughter could make the treaty.

"After the incident on New Rome, Kimera became a different person. She made it clear that there was no way she would be the tool to mend the species. Navis, her adopted son, grew at an alarming rate; the boy fled the planet and ran back to New Rome with thoughts of revenge in mind. Kimera sought him out. When she arrived on New Rome, Mitigar was there with Navis' new tongue lying in his hand." He raked his hands through his rebellious hair and looked up at Riddick with defeated eyes.

"Even without her generals to assist her she took out most of the planets defenses in under one night. She was, possessed by some force. The way her eyes glowed red, you knew there was something dark lurking inside. After she destroyed the army, she went to the villages. She sent her 7 generals in first to weed out the stragglers. Her Earth general, Gaia, struck the ground with her fist and caused several major earthquakes to shake the planet and mudslides killed thousands. She sent Her Fire general, Freon, to the fields. She burned all the crops and barbequed the livestock.

"It was when she sent Zephyr, her air general, that Kimera began to crack. Zephyr joined her forces with Colza, the general of Ice and created a storm of that shrouded the planet in an icy prison. That alone killed more than the earthquakes and the fires put together. Kimera was at the center of it all, just observing the scene like a show. She hadn't even put in anything yet and her generals were tearing that place apart looking for Navis. Kimera could be seen floating in the sky at the center of the ice storm, just waiting to send her next general in. When she sent Wuya, Her Water general in, she caused all the oceans, rivers, lakes, pond, hell even the sinks to over flow. The whole planet was a frozen, desolate place. Since all the water was polluted with the dead, the civilians couldn't find a source of water.

"Seraphim was the one who landed one of the hardest blows. Being that she is the general of light, she blocked out the sun. Next was Nergala, general of darkness, she did the same to the moon. Now all that was left was absolute darkness. The only people left were Kimera and Alimatia. Kimera already decided that she was saving her fury for Mitigar, so Ali went in and bombed the place with her fighters. When she returned to the sky Kimera was nowhere to be found. She was told by Wuya that she had descended to the planet after she had heard Navis' weak cry in her mind."

Riddick was staring at him with a clenched jaw. If this was what her generals could do, he didn't even want comprehend what she was capable of. Then something came to him.

"How the fuck you know all this shit? Where were you during the massacre?"

"I was guarding the boy while Mitigar made his… plans."

"You sick fuck." Riddick snickered at Utze, and then broke out in a full blown outburst of laughter that had him doubling over.

Utze rolled his eyes in annoyance. Clenching his fists he cleared his throat a few times to try to grab Riddick's attention, but the man was still laughing, now with his hand slapping the floor.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Riddick let out a few breaths to ease him down and wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew it was wrong for him to find something like that funny but he had.

"Alright, alright man. I'm done. Go on with it, 'cuz I know you're not even close to being done."

"As I was saying, Kimera was on the planet, just walking and looking at what she had done. In fact it wasn't her, but Kazira, the dark entity that had been festering in her soul since she was a child. Kimera was only a shell to be used whenever her emotions took control. When she reached the citadel where Navis was being held she didn't even hesitate in trying to kill Mitigar. She had her hand in his chest about to rip his heart from his body, when she stopped. Not even I know what happened to stop her. Only she and Mitigar have that knowledge. She took her hand out went to Navis and scooped him up and flew out the ceiling. And that is what happened on the planet that was once New Rome."

"So, what's so important on Jopah 5?"

"Kimera entrusted a life long friend to specially craft a weapon that would kill Mitigar, in body and soul. Along with the fact that her sister is on the planet; been waiting for her a while I would suppose." Utze rose from the bed and let out long sigh before fixing his gaze on Riddick. His eyes were hard and serious as he took Riddick in. "I know you have plans for parting ways with us, but for your well being and life, I would suggest accompanying us to Helzard. At least there you will be far away from any mercs and Demonicans as well."

"What about little miss PMS out there? I highly doubt she's gonna willing let me go with her."

Letting out an exasperated breath, Utze rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. He stiffened for only a few seconds when he felt Kimera's presence on the other side of the door. Relaxing when she went past, he cursed under his breath in Helvar (helcastian/demonican language). _Buka shemo, they act like children._

"Patience Mr. Riddick, that is all that is required. I've only given you a sample of what that girl has been through. And there is quite more to be in her way, I guarantee that. I'm not telling you to apologize to her and be all buddy buddy like none of the events in the past week haven't occurred. Just… give her space."

Riddick took in every thing that he said, then gave a curt nod and got up to leave. With his hand on the handle, turned his head around just enough so that Utze could see the strong silver shine of his eyes. "Does she know that you were there when Mitigar was cuttin' up her kid?"

His eyes only showed surprise for a moment before her regained his composure.

"I would assume so. When one feeds from another, all their knowledge goes with it. Secrets included."

Riddick smirked while turning the knob and made his way down to kitchen to get some food into his empty stomach.

As the door closed, Utze took a few steps back before his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. Arms and legs spread out in defeat, he brought his hand up to rub his palms into his tired and weary eyes. There was a throbbing pain behind his right eye that had been bugging him since he'd gotten back into his body. He let his eyes droop closed. He was unaware of the small chip that was imbedded in his right cornea.

The song I used is _Lullaby For Gaia_ by BT


	19. The Things I’m Privy To

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or any of the characters from the Pitch Black universe. So don't sue me cuz I have no money, it's all for college.

18. The Things I'm Privy To

Lord Faru-tal Mitigar strode leisurely down the large unguarded hall towards the royal chambers of the queen. He let out a snort at the stupidity of the empty halls. The woman thought herself so invincible that she had no guards on the upper levels. It was a known fact that Kazira was more than capable of taking care of herself. It was no matter to him. Soon, when he had control over Helzard, he would make sure that his abode was heavily guarded and secure. No assassin would get close enough to him unless he was hiring them. His lip twitched in both anger and excitement. Utze was no longer working for him, but in a small way he was making amends. The small transmitter in his eye was evidence of that. He had seen the last message and had to laugh. A mortal.

'Goddess Govinda Almighty!!! I can't believe she would stoop so low.' He blew out a raspberry in amusement. 'Her majesty will be beside herself in rage and will no doubt speed up the wedding engagement. All will be set right. My seat on the throne of the two most powerful nations in this universe is in sight.'

Stopping in front of the large double doors, he reached for the handle only to frown when it did not turn. The queen was in there, that he had no doubt of, but how was he going to get in? He was unaware that there was any lock here. His frown deepened when a small face appeared in the door. At first it seemed only a part of the metal but as the eyes opened to reveal two small obsidian pools he knew this place was enchanted. 'Bloody Witch!' he thought.

"What is your business with the Queen Mother?" He could pick out a few voices. One of them he was positive belonged to his long dead mother.

"Let me pass demon. I have no interest in dealing with you." He pulled back his fist, threw his hand forward and howled in pain as the creature's mouth latched on and bit down. Dropping to one knee from the crippling pain he saw the smile on the creature's lips that were curled around his fist. He swore out loud as a second pair of teeth latched onto his hand, sinking into his palm.

"Release me this instant! You are attacking a member of the royal family!" He felt some of the tension loosen only for it to be amplified when a third pair of teeth snapped down and damn near severed his fingers. He could hear it laughing at him. It was times like these that he hated his mother. It was her blood that made him weak on Helzard. His powers were cut in half due to Kazira's curse. His eyes drifted from the floor up to his hand. He growled out as he watched the face of the creature contort into Kimera's. _'That Bitch! Just wait till our wedding night, and then we will see who is screaming!'_

'_You lied Half Breed. You are not of the royal family. The blood in your veins is cursed blood. You have no authority here. I should bite your ungrateful hand clean off and savor it, for I know you do not deserve it.'_

His eyes widened in fear. "LET ME GO!"

He was unaware of the soft foot falls from the other side of the wall.

"Let him go Lamia. I have business with this… abomination." Kazira was leaning against the door with her head rest against it. She felt small hands on her face and lifted her weary eyes up. The metal face of Lamia was looking at her mistress with sad black eyes. The innocent, child-like Lamia wiped the sweat from her brow and cooed at the ill queen.

"My dear Lady, you should not be out of bed. You need your rest."

"I am alright my child. I must attend to business. As long as I still breathe, my work is not complete."

"As you wish Highness."

Lamia released Kazira's face with a sigh. The face disappeared and the snick of the door unlocking was heard. With a snarl, Lamia removed her teeth one set at a time from Mitigar's hand. _'Ingrate pup! Be warned. I have domain in this fortress and I will be watching your every move'_

As Mitigar cradledhis slowly healing hand, the face melted back into the wall. Lapping the remaining blood from his hand, he moved towards the door again and cautiously turned the handle. A smirk crossed his lips as the door finally opened.

Slowly, so as not to anger the spirit he knew was in his presence, he entered the chambers then turned around to close the door shut. He stepped back and frowned as the door automatically locked. The small image of Lamia shimmered for an instant upon the knob before disappearing again. This entire planet reeked of enchantment. Straitening out his shirt and running his now sweaty palms on his slacks, he turned towards the open veranda. There in all her still unflinching beauty, stood The Queen Mother, Kazira.

Kazira had made her way to the veranda. She needed air. She barely used her body anymore and depended solely on Lamia to provide her with a daily nourishment of blood that kept her sane. Standing with her back to the door, she braced all her weight onto her arms and hands that gripped painfully at the rail. She hated feeling weak. Most of all the fact that she couldn't protect her children brought a pang to her old heart. '_My darling girls… I pray that I have not failed you.' _Her silent request ended on a choked sob. All her hard work over _this_ lifetime was being literally fucked up by a spoiled brat.

Her lips curled back as she snarled. The bastard child! The shit didn't even know what he was fully capable of and all he wanted was a chance to bed her daughter. Numerous refusals, punishments, even death would not stray him. "The things I'd do to you boy if it were not for the treaty that I signed in my own blood."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faru-tal stiffened at the door. He had been standing there for a few moments while he observed the Queen from a distance. He had entered so silently it was as if he were carried by the wind. Her voice startled him and made it known that her sixth sense was aware of everyone and everything around them. '_Thank Govinda that there was a treaty in effect between the two planets,_' he thought or he would have never made it to this room in one piece.

"Indeed highness, but then, if I die, so do your daughters and your lineage with them."

Her hand had gone white from squeezing the railing and there was a small crack underneath where her nails had pierced the strong marble. Anger was far beyond what she felt. She had the strong urge to change form and leap off the ledge to fly away.

'_To my children who need me. To my love who left me. To my death that awaits me. To the rebirth that is due to me in the end.' _

But she could not do any of theses things, not while she was literally at the mercy of a cowardice pig such as the fledgling standing on the other side of her room. She was stuck between the change. Her face was contorted into sharp, angry curves. Her eyes were black with only a prick of red at the center. Mitigar's tainted blood called out to her for a taste. Oh how she would have loved to end his life with just a thought, for she knew she was capable of such things. Fangs that had not tasted flesh in years grew longer from the bloodlust and hatred.

Images of a tortured and sacrificed Kimera made her face drop into one of sorrow. If she did not follow through, not only would her girls suffer, but her people would feel it as well. This man could not lead them and would not. She had to let things play out; let her plan take root before unveiling the truth. She decided that a little show would give her the edge she would need to keep the _pup _in place. Letting the little bit of mortality that was left in her slip away, she let the form of the demon that resided inside of her take point on her face. Her brown skin turned black and deep indented crevices lined her face. Her fangs turned black along with her hair that was accustomed to the red that she preferred. After she was positive that her appearance would have the effect that she wanted, she turned around to face her blackmailer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It irked him how a creature such as she, could be so beautiful, yet deadly in everyway. The outfit she wore was more modest than her usual attire. _'She is dressed like a priestess instead of a queen. How sweet.'_

"Do not judge me by how I dress, _pup_. I have my reasons, as do you." She had not turned fully towards him yet, but the side of her face could be seen. She was glad he could not see the true fury etched across her face. She was not in the mood for childish antics.

He paled instantly. He had never been allowed to see the true face of the Queen. Now was one of the moments that he would have hoped not be gifted with such a thing. She was… atrocious. Her aura screamed darkness even with the large, open mouthed grin she gave him. He couldn't count all the sharp teeth that were gleaming back at him as if laughing right in his face. She had her hands clasped in front of her resting over the long hilt of the blade that was always on her person. Her hands were thin and rattled with red symbols that seemed to dance across her pitch black skin. He could decipher only a few of the words before they scattered or disappeared from sight.

'_Devourer of Light'_

'_Harbinger of Death'_

'_Queen of the Damned'_

Just as quickly were the red symbols gone did new ones surface. These ones were blue and white in color. They spoke of complete opposites and confused the Young Lord to no end.

'_Savior of the Innocent'_

'_Protector of the Weak'_

'_Mother of the First'_

She was upon him in an instant. Her robes were still swaying from the speed of her movement. He was pinned to the door and raised off the floor by the strong hand wrapped securely around his throat. She wasn't looking at him as her head was down towards the floor. Trying to move his head, he stopped as she applied more pressure. "I could kill you right here and blame it on the Ravens and no one would argue it because they hate you, they all do, including your people.

She lifted her head slowly, staring him down with her obsidian eyes that were void of emotion. "You call them your people, but they are mine. I spawned them, nurtured them and gave them the will to survive and prosper. Your anger towards our race is stemmed from the wrong doings of a child that went astray, your father."

Faru-tal flinched away at her words but was met with cold metal at his back. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Father did nothing but love me, while mother still haunts me. I'm glad the bitch died bringing me into a world she could never have."

The slap that followed was a small warning for him to watch what he said. "Do not speak so badly of the dead, for they can defend themselves in this place." At her words a fluttering of light voices echoed through the chambers.

"Demon woman, _you _cursed her. It matters not anyhow. All I strive for is a strong heir to _my _throne. Your youngest, Kimera looks prime for child bearing." There was a sick smile on his face that mirrored that of his late father's.

"Why do you try my patience boy? You want what is mine and yet you insult me in my own house!? Such insolence you have in you _pup_. I see you are more your father's son than anything. It lightens my heart to know I saved Rayh-tal the sorrow of seeing you grown."

She stepped back and released him, letting his body slump to the floor as he caught his breath.

"Speak of what was so important that disturbing my meditation was necessary."

"Of course _Highness._" She smiled at the venom in his words. Good, he was angry.

"I have word that your eldest resides on Jopah 5 and that Kimera is …"

"I know."

"What? But, how my lady? This news was just received from one of my sources who happens to be in close proximity to your daughters."

She eyed him warily. "Alimatia does not keep secrets from me. She told me where she was as soon as she had landed. As for Kimera, well she is something different all together. No matter. You have said what you came here to say, correct?"

"Uh, I…" He stuttered as she arched a brow at him and waited for his response.

"Yes, I think you have. Leaving the planet would be in your favor young one. My Ravens will be returning in the hour and seeing you here might peak their interest on breaking their blood fasting. Don't you agree?" she walked towards him and started him down.

His eyes flashed and his body went slack. His face now blank of any emotion he answered in a robotic voice. "Yes, Highness. I shall leave for Demura as soon as I leave."

"And what else will you do my _pup_?" She stroked his cheek and tilted his head down to her own as her obsidian eyes flickered to a pale yellow.

"I will… I…"

"Yes, continue."

"I will seek out my future bride."

"What!? You will do no such thing. You come within 100 yards of my children and I will kill you in a way your simple mind could never imagine. Do you understand me? DO YOU!?" She shook him hard to get her point across.

"I understand."

"Good. Now leave before I change my mind. Also, from now on, your so called source, this Utze, he will be reporting to me from now on, so forget about him."

"Yes."

The queen did not give him a second glance as he moved towards the large doors on his way out. The loud slam of the door closing signaled that the show was over. She slumped to the floor in an exhausted heap as she gulped in large amounts of air. Her hands shook and her head swam. The room was loud and monstrous things echoed their thoughts to her. Forcing herself to stand, she looked towards her veranda and smiled. Lifting up her skirts she ran. Her human skin was flaking and falling to the floor as she picked up speed. When she reached the rail, she hopped up and pushed off with her other as she spread her arms out while she began to plummet to the ground below her.


	20. Author's Note 2

Wow, I am so sorry about not having updated on ANY of my fics in so long. I have been swamped with papers and midterms and so many critiques that my mind is like mush. I am working on getting a good long chapter out for this fic and tow of my other ones. I unfortunately wont be updating "Lust For Love..." for a while because I am kinda unhappy with the plot at the moment and am having a strong urge of doing a complete revamp on it.

Besides that, I'm looking for character apps for people who want to be bad guys in my Covenant fic and also people who want to be an OC in my newest Pitch Black fic and my Superman Returns one as well since those are the ones that my mind is focused on. I would like it if you came up with unique or uncommon names since PB and SR deal with aliens :P

Here's the app.:

Character Bios

Name of Character:  
Age:  
Date of Birth:  
Sex:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Single/Married:  
Sexual Orientation:  
Race:  
Nationality:  
Economic Status:  
Education:  
Grade School:  
High School:  
College:  
Other:  
Languages Spoken:  
Regional Dialects:  
Vocal Qualities:  
Politics:  
Place in History:  
Occupation:  
Organizations:  
Achievements:  
Awards:  
Defeats:  
Emotional Stability:  
Basic Drives:  
Attitudes/Prejudices:  
Diseases/Handicaps:  
Favorites  
Colors:  
Foods:  
Drinks:  
Music:  
Art:  
Hobbies:  
Sports:  
Names  
Of Children:  
Of Siblings:  
Others:

Thank you so much and I wanna thank everyone who reviews my fics. It really means a lot to know that people like what I'm doing. Well, I hope to have a new chapter up soon for at least one of my fics before the week is done.

Have a good one.

Z


	21. ALERT! IMPORTANT!

Soooo it has come to my attention that is no longer the best place for me to post my fanfiction on for the time being. Not that I don't love this site, its just sooo blargh to try to post things on here and then to edit and what not. So as of now, I will be posting my updates to my fics on my lj and blog first and foremost.

The links for said things are this. My lj is – kimerad. my blog is – ariaofsolice. you go.  love you guys for the continual lurve of my writing.


	22. The Bloodletting

19. The Bloodletting

As she drifted in and out of sleep, her mind kept on reverting back to the two men on the ship with her. The lull of sleep was too much as she finally succumbed to the much needed sleep she had deprived herself of. The dream didn't begin right away. Her mind was dark but peaceful now that Kazira was pushed to the back of her thoughts. A moment later, a scene came into view. At first all she could see were walls the color of pale purples and blues. The colors seemed to merge if her eyes focused on them for too long. The furnishings began to materialize slowly after her vision settled. As the large four post bed came into view, the colors of the room dimmed to a dark purple. She realized that she was home in her chambers. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her usual night attire; a black tank and long skirt with the spilt higher than her mother preferred. She was home.

Or was she?

XXX

Riddick had been exploring the better half of the West Wing over the last hour. His meal had been alright, but he hated dry provisions. When they landed he planned to get himself something special. His mind drifted to the strange girl; wait not a girl, a strange older –than-she-looked woman who was now in control of the ship whether he liked it or not. Growling to himself, he made his way out of the room he was in and on his way to the cockpit.

"Fuck this. I'm not taking that bitch's shit."

It took him a few minutes to reach the door to the cockpit. With his hand on the door, he was about to shove it open harshly when he heard a soft moan from the other side. Now, opening it slowly, he could see Kimera reclined in the Captain's chair fast asleep. Advancing on her as silent as the night, he withdrew his shiv and placed it to the delicate skin of her throat. She let out a breathy sigh as a small smile made its way onto her face. His brow rose in confusion. He could end her life so easily. A dark sneer appeared on his face as he applied more pressure. He was fully planning to slit her throat until he heard that one word escape from her mouth.

"_Riddick"_

He removed the blade slowly from her throat as he crouched down in front of her. His shiv had bit into her skin. The small trickle of blood was caught on his blade as he watched the wound heal slowly. Bringing the shiv to his nose he inhaled. His pupils dilated to a larger size as the scent of her blood assaulted his senses. It smelled like… life. He never knew life could have a scent. It reminded him of the sexiest perfume a woman could wear but then the scent changed to that of spring rain. So many sensations were running through his system just from the scent of her blood. He eyed the blood on the blade. His pink tongue snaked out to lap at the small amount of blood on the blade. As he pulled his tongue back into his mouth to savor the taste… his mind went into over drive.

"Oh shit!"

Bright colors shot from behind his eyes but there was no pain, only the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced. He had become rock hard at the taste of her blood. He was flat on his back as he took large gulps of air into his lungs. His legs felt limp, his arms could barely handle his weight and his head was filled with the dark shape of a female figure moving in the most delicious way possible. He looked down at his body and saw the huge bulge pushing against his pants. Images flashed through his head of a room with dark colors and swaying fabrics of soft textures. The brush of silk across his skin made his breath hitch. He was lying on a bed that molded to his body. The sheets caressed his body on its own as he felt himself float. The female figure materialized above him. He couldn't make out her face be he knew it somehow. The hair was long but the color never stayed the same long enough for him to remember it. Her hands… those hands had touched him before. They had been on his skin for hours on end, holding, stroking, scratching, and soothing. Her skin changed as her hair did making it impossible for him to figure out who she was and how he knew her. All he knew was that he never wanted her to stop.

As his mind was wrapped up in the illusions of fucking the mystery woman, his body was going haywire on the cockpit floor. His hips were thrusting rapidly as if his mystery woman was really right there with him. His hands were pinned above his head as he held onto one of the pipes protruding from the console. His eyes began to roll up into the back of his head. His body was glistening with sweat and his face showed the same strain. He could feel the impending orgasm that was bound to leave him weak and completely spent. The climax hit him so suddenly; he couldn't keep himself from yelling out loud. The roar that escaped him was enough to rouse Kimera from her deep sleep causing her to fall right on the floor in front of Riddick.

XXX

"What the hell?"

Her ears were ringing as they usually did after being dragged out of such a deep sleep. That dream had been the best she'd had in a while. Who had that mystery man been that had entered her dreams… her bed… her body? As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she could feel something wet on her throat. Her hand drifted down and she felt the sticky substance there. Even before she looked at her hand she knew it was blood; her blood. She licked her red fingers and cursed. Her blood tasted like her dream. It wasn't uncommon for Helcastians to have their emotions seep into their blood. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she actually jumped when she heard the shuddering breath from in front of her. There in front of her lie Riddick on his back. She noticed the odd way his body was moving. Her eyes widened in understanding, then lowered in anger as she now knew what had happened. The bastard had cut her. On top of that he had tasted her blood as well.

In one fluid movement she was on her feet as she made her way to his left side. With her hands on her hips, she really took a look at him. His body was going through small shockwaves as another small orgasm went through him. Looking further down his body she saw that the front of his pants were drenched with what she guessed was semen. To her amazement, his pants began to rise again after the last tremor went through him.

"Ho, no fuckin' way. How much did you take!?"

She knew he was in no condition to answer her. She took a step closer as her boot hit his shiv. Picking it up, she sniffed it. She could smell the remnants of her blood still on the blade. Looking from the blade to Riddick's trembling body, she started to get worried. He had only taken a few drops and he was reacting like this. If she didn't do something soon, his body would run itself down and most likely cause brain damage. Whatever illusion he was fucking was draining the life out of him.

Against her better judgment, she knelt down beside him. Reaching up, she took a hold of his hands and slowly pried them from the pipe. The moment his hands were free they went for her. She had no time to move as he pinned her beneath him. Her eyes went wide as memories from the past caused her to freeze up. She thought he was going to unzip his pants and rape her, but to her even greater horror he began to rub himself against her instead.

At first his hands were harsh but then they became more gentle and sure. His hand was covering her right breast as his other spread her legs so he could fit between them. The moment his hardness touched her center she shuddered. He began to grind himself against her again only this time not as hard. His lips were resting against her throat mouthing words there that she was trying to make out. The hand that had been on her breast slid down to her stomach as it slowly began to bunch up the material of her shirt. The feeling of his warm hand against her chilled skin made her fangs appear. Her eyes were fluttering from the unknown sensations. She managed to free her left hand. Instead of pushing him away, she clasped his head closer to her. She could feel the small bites that he gave her. Her eyes took on a soft golden glow as her body began to move against him in the same rhythm. It felt like she was back in her dream, but this was so much better.

She could hear him whispering something against her throat. It sounded like a name. Was it hers? As he continued to move against her, she released her other hand and pulled his head up towards hers as their lips met in a kiss that was free of all the past anger and hatred from before. Her hand drifted down his back. Her nails sharpened suddenly as she bunched up the offending material of his shirt and ripped it clean off his body. He hissed softly into her mouth. She could smell blood. She must have scratched him by accident in the process. Her hand drifted lower as she cupped his ass in her hand. Her nails dug into the flesh of his behind causing him to arch away from her as he thrust into her harder. She wanted so badly to remove their clothing, but in the back of her mind she knew taking that final step would be the stupidest thing she could do. She could never mate with anyone out of her species. For now though, she would enjoy this moment while she could.

She felt a tingling in her stomach that told her she was close to the edge. Turning her head to the side, she took her nail and broke the surface of her skin causing a few droplets to appear. Riddick's attention was immediately drawn to the blood trickling down her neck. Dipping his head, he lapped at the blood, slowly savoring every drop that touched his lips. At first his mouth was gentle, and then she felt teeth. His mouth began to suck hard on her neck as his teeth broke the skin enough for him to gain more blood. With her legs wrapped securely around his back, she clung to him. She had never experienced anything like this. Her nails raked his back causing beads of blood to gather and pool at the indent there. She dipped her fingers in the blood. The moment her fingers touched her tongue everything around her crashed. The orgasm ripped through her body with such force that she left the floor.

With her back arched at such an angle, she thought it might break. Riddick was moving against her now in a frenzied pace. As his orgasm began, it caused a second one to wash over her. Her hair was clasped firmly in his hands as his breath fanned across her skin. His head was resting directly over her fast beating heart. Kimera lay pinned under a murderous escaped convict who had just shown her the most incredible thing ever.

Pleasure.

XXX

Riddick felt at peace for once in his life. His body was sore but in a good way. Even with the cold air circulating through the cockpit, he felt warmth. He began to move until a small moan stopped him. Looking up, he came face to face with none other than the crazy girl. She had a small smile plastered on her flushed face. His hand was shoved up her shirt and clamped firmly on her right breast, but she wasn't killing him. Odd. He flexed his hand over the flesh and was rewarded with a breathy moan in return. He kept his focus on her face waiting for the moment when she would wakeup and rip his throat out with those sharp fangs of hers. Instead, she drew him closer to her. She was cradling him. His head was pillowed between a perfect set of tits and he was happy.

"_What the fuck just happened?"_

All he remembered was walking down the hall intent on telling her off. How did he get from there to here? Blinking to clear his mind a bit, he slowly released Kimera's breast as he slid it from under her shirt. The whine that escaped her made him smirk. So the bitch liked him. Go figure. Getting his hand free, he propped his body up above hers and just… looked. He'd never taken the time to look at her. He noticed now that she looked really young. She couldn't be a day past twenty. Her full lips were parted as she slept and that her skin was a golden caramel color. His brows scrunched together. Color? He hadn't been able to see colors since before his shine job. As he licked his lips in thought, his cock twitched. He could taste her blood on his lips. Eyeing her for a moment, he got an idea. Lowering his head, he kissed her left cheek. She stirred only slightly. Her eyes opened a little. She was looking at him, just assessing the situation. He was a little bit surprised when she leaned forward and kissed him softly. She continued until she noticed he wasn't responding. When she spoke, her voice made his cock twitch again. He felt ensnared somehow.

"What's wrong?" The deep sexy rasp of her sleepy voice wrenched something inside him. He lowered his forehead to hers. He watched her, unblinking. Most would cower under his stare but she merely returned it to him. Hers seemed more intense as he noticed her eyes were two colors.

"Why can I see in color?" He watched for a sign that she would lie to him, but all he saw was guilt wash over her.

"I, um, my blood caused it. It has healing capabilities. It won't last for long though. You didn't have enough of it to make the process permanent. Are you mad?" She braced herself for his angry words, but none came. Now she was confused. "Why aren't you pissed at me?"

He raised his hand to her face and was actually hurt when she flinched away from him. The frown on his face disappeared as he ran his fingers through her hair. The long tendrils glided over his skin in a wave. He watched in fascination as her hair shimmered between shades of light brown and bright red. His head lost some of it's fogginess as he remembered the illusion he had been in. He had seen himself with a woman wish hair that changed colors. Her body felt the same as Kimera's did; the scent was so similar it frightened him, and that mouth…

"What were you dreaming about when I came in here?" His kept his voice as calm as possible. He knew that at the moment she was scared of him for once. His hand stroked her cheek in a way to calm her. She leaned into the touch automatically, but stopped herself a few seconds later. Sharp eyes the color of emeralds focused on him.

"I was dreaming of home. I was in my chambers with my walls of purple and blue. My huge bed was there and my sheets were the spun black silk Ali had bought for me at the fair 5 years ago. I dreamed of my room the way I remembered it. Why do you ask?" She studied his face. The feral smile she received bothered her a little. He leaned down and nuzzled her earlobe. She felt sick at his whispered response.

"Because babe, I just woke up from a dream where I was fucking your brains out in your room, on your silk sheets and coming inside you over and over. So tell me, how did I end up in your dream? Hmm?" Her eyes went wide in horror. Sharing dreams wasn't supposed to happen. Such things were sacred and reserved for people bound to each other. She started to get a pain in her chest. How had she become bound to a mortal!?

XXX

She sat up abruptly and would have head butted Riddick if he hadn't moved so quickly. The movement let her know her blood was still flowing strong in his veins, which wasn't a good thing. She pushed the thought aside. Looking down at herself, she saw the damp spot directly over her crotch. Rolling her eyes to the sky she cursed the Holy Mother for her carelessness. Her shirt was wrinkled and her right breast ached. She cursed herself because it ached for his touch. Damn her body! She shot him a heated glare then shoved him a good distance away from her. She was surprised he didn't fight back, but then again, things had changed between them. Trying to wrap her head around an explanation that wouldn't set him off she, scooted in the opposite direction of him so she could rest her back against the console.

"I guess my emotions were so wound up that I kind of broadcasted it." She glared at him again. "It also didn't help that you tasted my blood. That just amplified it a hell of a lot more. You could have died ya know. If I hadn't…" she stopped. Her face reddened.

Leaning forward out of the shadows of the corner he smirked at her. "If you hadn't what? Let me hump the shit outta you?" His snort of laughter only made her embarrassment worse.

She angled her head down and away from him. "Yes. Since my emotions were so high, the same thing applied to my blood. A mortal like you tasting it was like taking a brain stimulant that was instantaneous with its effects. The more you climaxed the greater was the risk of you having a stroke, heart attack, or going catatonic. Every time you climaxed, my blood released a neurotoxin into your system as a safety mechanism."

His face was grim as he watched her. "Safety from what?"

"From ever getting fed on by anyone I didn't want feeding from me. My mother started giving me a serum after an incident happen when I was younger. I was, well… a man on Helzard tried to rape me once. He attacked me and bit me. He fed off the taste of fear in my blood which got him off even more. He took so much that I wasn't able to defend myself. He almost succeeded, but luckily my mother's guards were looking for me and found me in time before he could finish the deed. Since then, my blood was altered for safety reasons. I'm not the oldest, but I am heir to the kingdom. If I am to be able to find a husband, I must be pure of body. So you see, it was needed."

He watched her as she spoke. She had become more and more deflated through the telling of her tale. Rising fluidly to his feet, he made his way towards her. She had her head between her legs and her arms wrapped tightly around her head to shelter herself from his eyes. Without a second thought, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She burrowed her face into his chest and inhaled his scent.

Leaving his tattered shirt on the floor, he left the cockpit and made his way to the West Wing. She never made a sound during the walk to his room, but he felt the wetness run down his chest that told him things were never going to be the same between them.


End file.
